


Soldier, Poet, King

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Poetry Of Ideas [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: A collection of sfw and nsfw EreJeanMarco Tumblr Posts that I need to migrate due to recent eventsPrompts and Tags are in the chapter summaries to reduce the messChapter 26: EreJeanMarco, nsfw, Incubus!Jean, Incubus!Marco, Shapeshifting, Mild Bodyhorror, Blowjob, Fingering





	1. [EJM, nsfw] Player Three

**Author's Note:**

> The work's title is taken from the song [Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh Hellos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z8zZBBkIRw) because of reasons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eren walking in on Marco and Jean doin the do and yelling PLAYER 3 HAS JOINED THE GAME  
> Tags: Blowjobs, Deep-Throating, Face Fucking, Fingering, Dirty Talk

Living in a big house with all his childhood friends held a lot of benefits for Eren. Rent was affordable when split through nine people, the fridge was always full thanks to Sasha’s obsession with food and most importantly boredom just didn’t exist.  
They all had witnessed the infamous courting of Christa firsthand and celebrated the point she and Ymir finally started dating, remembered fondly the day Mikasa had single-handedly beaten up a group of six guys on their front lawn for harassing her and enjoyed their front row seats for the absolute disaster that was Jean and Marco’s – for the lack of a better word – romance.  
  
It had been foreseeable since middle school that there was something to happen between those two but none of them could’ve been sure what exactly.  
Ymir had bet on some kind of friends with benefits arrangement, Connie thought they would be dating for a while before breaking up and throwing the whole house into chaos and Armin still clung to his belief that they would marry each other someday. Right now it was looking just fine for him, in fact. The road until there had been rocky and hard to watch, though.  
  
Jean had been holding onto his blind crush on Mikasa way into high school, always running after her and completely ignoring Marco at his side who’d been throwing him these looks all the while back then already.  
When they’d all moved in with each other come college he’d thankfully given up on that and actually started watching his best friend a little more.  
  
At that point Marco had become oblivious, he accepted the fact Jean was straight and started to … well, there was no nice way to put this, fuck around. He’d bring one or two guys home with him each weekend and proceed to bury his feelings between warm skin and sweat.  
Eren still wasn’t sure if he’d been extra loud just cause. Fact was, the whole house took note of his adventures, especially Jean.  
And Jean reacted poorly to this because he had no healthy way of dealing with his emotions. He started locking himself away, gaming all day and night and dropping passive aggressive hints Marco never caught up on when he came out of his room for once.  
  
It had been painful to watch. Eren couldn’t remember how many conversations he’d led about maybe intervening just this once even though they had an agreement to never meddle in these things. That hadn’t been necessary in the end. He and Mikasa had come home one day to hear Jean and Marco shouting at each other up on the second floor.  
They hadn’t understood much, only a few snippets here and there but Jean seemed to finally let go of all his pent up emotions. Complete with stomping around, banging doors and throwing stuff around. When Jean started an argument it was a dramatic one and he made no exceptions for Marco.  
Eren and Mikasa had left again, returning much later that evening to a strangely silent house.  
  
Since that day Jean and Marco had tried being discreet. And as considerate as that was, trying was still the keyword in that sentence. Marco just didn’t do the quiet fucking and apparently Jean shared that preference.  
All the carefully platonic touching or avoided looks over the breakfast table couldn’t make up for the unholy noises filtering from one of their rooms at an alarming frequency. Eren seriously doubted they ever did something else than eat and fuck.  
Tuesday afternoons were especially noisy these days. Most of them had classes or work then, thus the only people in the house were Jean, Marco and poor Eren. He usually enjoyed his front row seats to everything that happened in their little community, no matter if gossip, fuck-up or good news but this right here was something else.  
  
He didn’t know if they even bothered to close the door anymore but it didn’t matter at this point. He could hear Jean’s breathless moans and little whimpers downstairs in the living room, innocently trying to focus on Dragon Age but this wouldn’t do.  
It hadn’t worked last week or the one before when he cranked the volume of his stereo up as far as it would go, it wouldn’t work this week when he already switched to headphones but still could hear too much.  
  
Time to get into the offensive and straight-up shock them into shutting up. He paused his game and stomped up the stairs to Marco’s room, sure that whatever he’d see would be nothing on the pictures those noises painted into his head. Very confusing pictures that he’d never talk to anyone about.  
As expected, the door was slightly ajar, Jean’s whines now clear as day. Eren didn’t hesitate when he practically threw the door open and stepped into the room, shouting at the top of his lungs the first thing that came to mind:  
“Player three has joined the game!”  
  
All the noise just stopped to the point where one could hear a pin drop and in the pause of that sudden, deafening silence Eren had enough time to take in the picture in front of him.  
Marco was looking up at him from between Jean’s legs, one hand disappearing between the other man’s ass cheeks. His hair was disheveled, his face flushed, lips parted, red and glistening and connected to Jean’s cock with a thick, pearly strand of saliva.  
  
The sudden thought that Jean’s cock was awfully pretty shot through Eren’s head, long and slender, flushed a deep red and curving obscenely against his pale stomach. He pushed the though away for the moment and flicked his eyes upward to Jean’s face.  
His head was tipped back and to the side, exposing a throat littered with purple bruises and bitemarks, eyes wide open in shock but still glossed over. There was a careful shimmy to his hips as if he tried to coax Marco into continuing.  
  
Some time passed with them just staring at each other, Jean getting more and more restless, before Marco asked, voice cracking:  
“Wha-what?”  
“You uh…”, Eren started, not that sure anymore whether the direct approach had been the best choice. But he came here to shut them up once and for all and he’d do just that. “You let the door open and be loud like that, I assume I’m invited?”  
  
Silence again. Marco closed his mouth, blinking a few times while Jean just gaped, mind probably blank from the surprise and whatever Marco had been doing to him. Then they started smiling almost the exact same second, Jean’s lips twitching in exhaustion, Marco looking a lot more mischievous when he shot his … boyfriend a smile.  
“What do you say? Wanna let him join?” He moved his hand at that, probably doing something with his fingers inside Jean, making him gasp and moan and nod frantically. The thought brought an excited flush to Eren’s cheeks.  
“Yeah … yes. Yes, just … whatever you want, Marco … just keep…”  
  
He’d never seen Jean like this, so completely incoherent and at another’s mercy, so flustered and shameless about it. It was whole new level of hot. Eren could just stand there, rooted to the spot, and watch his friends on the bed.  
“You sure? I know you’d like that but we don’t have to…”  
Marco’s voice was less teasing now, more sincere as he looked up at Jean who only nodded again.  
“Yes, ’m sure. Want him … wanna suck his dick…” Eren could feel his cock give an interested twitch at that, at the light slur in the words and the way Jean reached for him with one arm. Marco chuckled, continuing he movement of his hand again and drawing a low sigh from Jean.  
“Go ahead.”  
  
Apparently that was everything Eren needed to agree to a threesome with two of his best friends. He’d be lying if he said he never thought about it but this was something else than jerking off while involuntarily listening to them fuck and letting his mind wander. This was real and way too fast and should scare him. But it didn’t.  
His legs moved without him telling them to, carrying him over to the bed where he fell to his knees right next to Jean. He let himself be pulled into a sloppy, wet kiss by the other man, swallowing deep moans and breathy little whimpers. When they parted Jean grinned at him, eyes still a little unfocused.  
“So uh … how you wanna do this?” Jean needed some time to react, then he tipped against Marco’s head that was busy sucking him off again. He wiggled around until he reached the edge of the bed, casually letting his head hang over it while winking up at Eren who could stare down at him in turn, completely dumbfounded.  
  
“Are you … are you really sure about this?”  
“Hmm”, Jean hummed in response, tugging at his belt loops with weak hands. “If I hear that question one more time…” His voice was sweet, so much sweeter than it had any right to be right now. “I might just bite your dick off…” Eren swallowed.  
“Noted.”  
Jean’s hands didn’t feel as weak anymore when they opened his belt and jeans to tuck out his cock. He was completely hard by now. Before he could even try to form a clear thought Jean had closed those pretty lips around him and grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him forward insistently.  
Eren could barely suppress the urge to ask if Jean was sure about this but the threat from a minute ago was still present enough to help him with that. Instead he let those insistent tugs encourage him to try a few timid thrusts. It worked surprisingly well, the angle was just perfect.  
  
When Eren looked up he found Marco watching them. He’d arranged himself around Jean’s new position, still working the fingers of one hand inside him, the other carefully sliding over Jean’s side. He was grinning.  
“It’s okay. He can take it.” Eren has barely time to gasp at the implication before Jean pulled him forward sharply and he just slid into that tight throat with surprising ease. He tried a few more thrusts, each one deeper than the last and felt Jean opening up for him easily each time. He wouldn’t last like that, couldn’t last like that, nobody had ever deepthroated him before, he had never taken part in anything like this and he…  
  
When Marco leaned down again Jean’s moan vibrated all through his throat and Eren’s cock and he whimpered, trying to not lose it just yet. This would be so embarrassing.  
But then … Jean started sounding quite desperate again as well, fingers digging deeper into Eren’s ass when he pulled him forward with more strength than before. Every delicious noise sent a vibration through him that made him struggle, the obscene wet noises of Marco’s sucking and fingering making everything just worse.  
  
Eren’s movements turned erratic, he lost himself in the tight grip of Jean’s throat, in those sweet noises and the picture spread out in front of him. Marco looked up at them, a sparkle in his eyes, before he moved down and sucked all of Jean into his mouth, causing the other man to release a scream that would have been loud enough to echo through the whole house had it not been muffled by Eren.  
He could feel Jean coming, whole body locking up, fingers and throat squeezing him incredibly tighter and he lost it as well. He tumbled over the edge without any thought of embarrassment or obligation, just let himself be dragged under, milked dry by Jean’s constricting muscles.  
  
When he came to again Jean was still nuzzling his dick even though it was rapidly softening by now. Marco smiled up at them, littering kisses all over Jean’s stomach, hands soothing over his skin.  
They stayed like that for a while, Eren waiting for the crash that never came. He had just been in a somewhat threesome with two of his best friends. So what. He’d known them for years, he trusted them with his life. Besides, they were both really fucking hot.  
  
“Sooooo”, Jean sighed, sounding relaxed and content. “You up for spoiling Marco a little? Got to return the favor somehow…”


	2. [EJM, sfw] Girls Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eren "bullying" Marco (little kid flirting) when he was little and Jean saving Marco. Maybe in the future Marco gets back at Eren by bullying him in bed with help from Jean ;3
> 
> Tags: Kidfic

Eren loved sunny days.   
He loved rainy days, too. His mum always found him some projects to work on and keep him busy.   
Sometimes they cooked or baked together because he was a big boy now and could help her with the important stuff like stirring the cake batter or plucking the lettuce apart.   
Sometimes they did little crafting projects his mum hung up all over the house when they were finished.   
  
Or she read books to him, pointing out different letters and showing him how to write them. He could already write his full name and the ones of his mum and dad – with the weird little dots over the a and everything – and read some simple sentences.   
But he practiced a lot on his own, too. He wanted to be one of the best when he’d be going to school in a few months.  
  
Anyway, rainy days were great but sunny days were even better. Because then his mum would take him outside. They’d visit the forest at the edge of town where he’d climb trees and build dams in the tiny streams.   
There even was this big playground, way bigger than the one in their neighborhood. It had two swing sets and an awesome jungle gym and that weird, huge rope pyramid he wasn’t allowed to climb yet. But that was okay, there were lots of other things to do, after all. Play at the monkey bars or between the bushes and in the tunnels dug through the hills…  
  
The forest playground was Eren’s favorite place to visit on a sunny day. He’d pester and beg his mum to take him there and she’d always give in. She had done so often enough for him to know most of the other kids by now. At least the ones visiting the playground regularly.   
Like Armin, a shy blond boy who wouldn’t shut up about the amazing books he’d read once Eren got to know him better. He always wanted to act out his favorite scenes, sword fights and chases and big, dangerous expeditions.   
Eren loved the exciting stories he told and was impressed that Armin could already read so well, being a year younger than himself and most likely already going to school this year with him.  
  
But Armin wasn’t always there to go on pretend adventures with so Eren needed to try and find some new friends from time to time. Usually he was good at it, just threw someone a stick and told them to fight him or challenge other kids to a round of tag or hide and seek or a race.   
But even that didn’t work all the time so one day he found himself on the playground again, on a perfectly sunny day, with no one to play with. Not that there weren’t plenty other kids there that day. But they were already busy playing their own games and didn’t need someone else.  
  
After some time of wandering around on his own, trying to find someone he knew or who’d just let him join in on whatever they were doing he became frustrated.   
This wasn’t what sunny days at the forest playground were about! He wasn’t supposed to be on his own, there had to be someone here he could play with! When he’d told his mum she had just shrugged as asked if he wanted to head back home. No, he didn’t want to head back home! He wanted to have fun!  
  
Eren was just about to change his mind when he saw a boy he hadn’t noticed before sitting in the sandbox.  
He was all on his own as well, shoving big piles of sand together and forming them into what started to look like a castle, using moulds and a bright pink little shovel. Without further ado Eren marched across the playground and let himself fall into the sand right next to the boy.  
  
“Hello”, he said, watching the other boy form a tower out of wet sand he’d obviously dug out from underneath the powder that covered the sandbox. He didn’t react.  
“I’m Eren”, he tried again, a little louder. This time the other boy looked up, hands stilling for a moment as he gave a shy little smile before returning to his project. Eren furrowed his brows. He wasn’t used to being treated like this. Others didn’t just ignore him.  
“What’s your name?”  
The other boy continued his work but glanced up for a second, rich brown eyes huge and chewing on his lip. He was awfully pretty for a boy, Eren noted. Not as delicate as Armin, no one was as delicate as Armin, not even girls, but his lashes were thick and long and his skin held a deep tan. He looked warm, comfy. Eren liked that.  
“M-marco…”, he muttered, quickly looking away again.   
  
Eren watched him for a while, then. Watched how he piled sand together and formed it to fit into his castle, watched him decorate his towers and walls with sticks, leaves and little stones.   
When he got a bit bored after some time, he reached for Marco’s moulds and started inspecting them. There was a big yellow one shaped like a star, some smaller tower ones and a blue heart. He also took the little shovel and looked it over, brows furrowed in confusion. This wasn’t right.  
  
“Pink is a girl’s color, you know?”  
Marco paused again, leaning back on his heels and wiping sandy hands on his pants, head cocked to the side.  
“No, it isn’t…” His voice was very quiet but firm. Like he knew what he was talking about and wouldn’t start an argument about it. But this had at least gotten his attention, so Eren pressed on.  
“So is. And hearts are for girls, too!”, he protested loudly, pointing at the blue plastic shape next to them. Marco just shook his head, voice still timid when he began to talk again.  
  
“No, hearts are for everyone. I like hearts. And pink.” He reached for the shovel Eren was still holding but Eren pulled it back from his fingers, sliding to the slide. “Please give me back my shovel.”  
“No”, Eren said, jumping to his feet. He took a few steps back, holding the shovel over his head. “You gotta say pink’s for girls first!” There was some sand trickling into his hair and down his neck but he didn’t care. Marco was talking to him.   
  
“But it isn’t.” The other boy was clambering to his feet now, too. Standing smaller than Eren he couldn’t reach the shovel when he tried to grab it and Eren danced back a little more. Marco opened his mouth, taking a deep breath but not saying anything.   
That’s when Eren noticed his front teeth looked a little too big for his mouth and had a rather large gap between them. He was sure Marco was awesome at whistling but he didn’t say that. Instead he blurted “Your teeth are ugly, you know that?” before he could even think about it.  
  
Marco snapped his mouth closed as soon as the words had been said, pressing his lips together and casting his gaze downwards, eyebrows pulled together.   
This was not what Eren wanted. He wanted Marco’s attention, he wanted to play and laugh with the boy and build an even bigger castle together but instead he’d hurt him. He wanted to apologize but didn’t know how and before he could even say another word there was a voice coming from their left.  
  
“Give him the shovel back or I’ll punch you in the face!” It was another boy, taller than Eren and a little chubby, hurrying towards them. Eren could hear Marco mutter a tiny “No, Jean…” the same moment he took a step forward himself, taunting: “Oh yeah? You can try…”  
  
He didn’t count on the boy actually going through with it and straight up tackle him to the ground. Eren was used to getting roughed up a bit, to brawl with other boys or girls his age but this just caught him completely off-guard. He let go of the shovel, trying to get the other boy off him somehow but he was taller and heavier and pinned him to the ground without any effort.  
“You were saying?”, he sneered, voice smug as he shifted his weight, grabbing one of Eren’s hands to shove it into the sand but shifted his balance too far while at it so Eren took his chance.   
He pushed the boy over with his free hand and a twist of his hips, wiggling his other hand out of the grip and landing a light punch right to his chin. The other boy, Jean was his name, snarled and gripped Eren’s shirt and fist, using his momentum to throw him around and onto the ground again.   
They busied themselves for a while like that, rolling around and throwing punches whenever they could, ignoring the weak shouts for them to stop.  
  
It was only when a shrill voice called “Jean-bo!” and Eren heard his mum shout his name shortly after that they paused. Seconds later they were torn apart and dragged to their feet, Eren’s mum wearing a deep frown as she looked him over. He was full of sand, leaves and sticks clinging to his clothes.  
“Eren, what have I told you about starting fights with other kids?” Her voice was sharp and cold, he drew his shoulders up in reflex trying to slink away from her but not being able to since she still gripped his arm tightly. It didn’t hurt but was enough to keep him close. “Eren?”  
  
“If it happens one more time…”, he reluctantly repeated his mum’s words from a few weeks before. “We can’t come back here again for a while.”  
“Mama, he took Marco’s shovel! He started it!”, he heard Jean protest, gesturing wildly while looking up at the woman looming over him with a serious expression.   
Eren’s eyes flicked over to Marco standing at the side. There were tears rolling down his puffy cheeks as he stared at the ground where the ruins of his castle were scattered.   
The pain stinging in Eren’s chest at the sight was something he’d remember for a long time.

~

Seventeen years later Eren was lounging on his boyfriend’s couch, watching some show he wasn’t really interested in and about to doze off when he felt warm hands slide over his shoulders. Tipping his head back with a low hum he saw Marco standing over him, shirtless, hair wet and smile easy.  
“You done showering?”, Eren murmured, raising one hand to coax Marco down into a kiss. It was soft and warm, smelling of lime and that weird herbal shampoo he’d just started to use.  
  
“Well, yeah”, Marco chuckled, pressing another kiss to Eren’s forehead before he straightened up again. His fingers were still rubbing at Eren’s shoulders and neck and the short man just groaned and let his head fall forward to grant better access. Marco’s massages were a gift from god and he’d be an idiot to not make as much out of this as he could.  
He only looked up when he heard the apartment door open and close again. Seconds later Jean was strolling into the living room, bags of takeout clutched in his arms.  
  
“Hey”, he grinned as soon as he saw them. “I want in on that, just gimme a second.” Marco huffed a laugh as they watched their boyfriend hurry into the kitchen to unpack their dinner, then he pulled his hands back from Eren’s neck who groaned in protest.  
“Hey Eren…”, Marco began then in a low, teasing tone, rounding the couch with a smooth stride. “Pink is a girl’s color, you know?” There was a grin to his voice as he pointed at Eren’s boxer shorts, the only piece of clothing he could be bothered wearing in this heat.  
  
“Uh, what?” Eren blinked, looking down into his lap to see the pink hearts all over it. He still didn’t know what Marco was getting at. “No…?” Casting his gaze up again he found Marco hovering closer now, a smug grin plastered over his face as he nodded slowly.  
“So is. And hearts are for girls, too…”  
Eren needed another minute of staring at that smirk before his face fell and he fixed his boyfriend with a disappointed glance. Marco just snorted and let himself fall onto the couch next to him.  
“Really, Marco? Really? This again?” Not stopping his childish giggling for a second Marco kissed him, snaking his damp arms around Eren’s waist to pull him closer. It was too warm for this.  
  
“Yeah, okay. I was a little shit. How many more apologies do you need?”, he grunted, pointedly not returning the hug, crossing his arms instead while Marco nuzzled his neck. And he was still giggling.  
“Don’t you sulk now, baby”, he laughed, pressing tiny kisses along Eren’s throat that helped somewhat relax him. “I told you it’s fine. Although we could do that thing again tonight…”, Marco hummed just underneath Eren’s ear, making him shudder and squirm a little in the tight hold.  
“Yeah, you wish…”  
  
“Oh, you love it. I know you do…” It was merely more than a breath beneath Eren’s ear, tickling and making his skin prickle. Marco knew how to get him going and it was as annoying as it was exciting.  
“Hmm, maybe. But Jean’s always such an ass about it…”, he mumbled in return, burrowing deeper into the hug just as their boyfriend strode into the room again.  
“You rang?”, he grinned, heaving little boxes and plates onto the coffee table.  
“Let’s do the thing to Eren tonight”, Marco chipped, annoyingly, excitingly cheerful and making Jean grin even wider.  
“With pleasure…”  
Eren groaned and shoved his face into Marco’s neck, already twitchy with anticipation. His boyfriend was right. He loved the thing. And he sure wouldn’t try to stop them.


	3. [EJM, nsfw] Giggles and Tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Trans!Marco and Jean (maybe eren too, you decide) are trying to have "fun time" but Marco gets stuck in his binder and they fall into a heap of giggles and tickles. Maybe Marco is embarrassed by it and put down until jean (and maybe Eren) cheer him up?
> 
> Tags: Trans!Marco, Dirty Talk, Tickling, Accidental Restraints

“Marcoooo”, Jean whined for what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, flopping around listlessly on the couch.   
Although he felt sorry for his boyfriend having to put up with him, he couldn’t help his grouchy mood. It was way too hot in their tiny apartment, he was bored out of his skull and too horny for his own good and Marco wasn’t helping. Strutting around in his underwear like that, trying to put the chaos that was their living room in order.   
Sometimes he’d bend over to pick up a DVD or game and the way his boxers pulled taut over that gorgeous ass made Jean groan and grumble his name again.  
  
“Jean, honey, we wanted to wait for Eren, remember?” Damn their stupid boyfriend who was still stuck in stupid traffic. Jean whined.  
“Then stop flaunting it at me, you sadistic – ”  
“Jean!”, Marco interrupted him with a giggle, cheeks turning pink as he gave him a look over his shoulder. “I’m not flaunting anything.”  
“You so are”, Jean grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach to prop his head up with his palm. “Did I tell you how awesome the new binder is?” Marco giggled again, turning around now with his head cocked to the side, one hand ruffling his own hair.  
  
“Only about seven times today…”, he laughed, so bright and happy that Jean found himself smiling back.  
“But it is. God, you make me crazy looking all buff and sexy like that…”  
Marco laughed again, not as bright this time but with an adorably sheepish touch instead, biting his lip and glancing to the side.  
“Eren…”  
“Won’t mind if we get started without him as long as he’s here for the main action. You know that.” Taking a step forward Marco hummed thoughtfully, then let himself sink to his knees next to the couch. Jean rolled onto his side, reaching up to meet his boyfriend halfway for a short kiss.  
  
“Okay…”, Marco murmured against his lips when he pulled back. “What you wanna get started with?”   
Jean chuckled and licked his lips. Finding an answer to that was more difficult than it should have been, considering he’d spent the better part of an hour thinking about just that.   
About stepping behind Marco, pulling him close and bite at his neck. About laying him out on the floor or couch or coffee table and ease those boxers from his hips so he could mouth at what was hidden underneath. About easing those full lips apart with his fingers and make him suck on them, all nice and slow, while bending him over and bite at that perfect ass…  
  
Jean had so many ideas he didn’t know where to begin, distracted by his thoughts and Marco’s clever tongue that was swiping against his in an easy, playful kiss now. When they parted, Marco was flushed and grinning, carding one hand through Jean’s hair, leaning their foreheads together.  
“How about…”, Jean started, then had to swallowed. “How about we get rid of those clothes? Eren certainly won’t mind that…” Always good to start with the basics. But there was a shadow passing over Marco’s face at his words and he pulled back to regard him more closely.  
  
“Yeah, I … I don’t know about that”, Marco murmured, bottom lip caught between his teeth again as he tried a shaky smile that didn’t convince Jean at all. At least he knew now what his boyfriend was getting at. But this wouldn’t do. It was way too hot to keep the binder on, he wouldn’t risk the disaster from a few weeks ago to happen again.  
“Oh, oh Marco…” He leaned forward to breathe a kiss against the tip of Marco’s nose. “I get that you feel better like this, I do. But baby…” Pausing to press two kisses on either flushed cheek he smiled at his boyfriend, reassuringly and with a teasing hint. “I really need you to be able to breathe. You see, with what I’m planning to do to you…” He let his smile grow into a grin, leaning forward to give Marco a lingering kiss on his lips. “…you’re gonna need all the air you can get.”  
Marco gave a breathy whimper at that, catching his lips for another kiss, this one hotter and more excited.  
  
“Y-yeah?”, he breathed when they parted. “What you wanna do to me?”  
Jean decided it was time to get up now.   
He pushed himself into a sitting position and rearranged himself so Marco was kneeling between his legs, reaching his arms out to circle his neck while Marco’s hands found their way around his middle.  
  
“Wanna have you naked, pretty boy”, he whispered, leaning down to breathe directly into his boyfriend’s ear. “Wanna suck you and finger your little hole open. Wanna lube you up real good before I flip you over…” A shudder went through Marco’s body at that and Jean grinned, pressing on. “You love that, getting fucked on all fours, huh? Gonna do that. Gonna keep fucking you like that, right here on the floor, until Eren comes home. What do you think he’s gonna do then? Think he’s gonna join us?”  
“Y-yeah … yeah.” Marco’s voice was barely a whimper by now, his body squirming between Jean’s legs, hands roaming over his back and chest.  
  
“So let’s get rid of this, okay?” Jean asked, smile softer now as he tapped the black binder. Marco pulled away from him at that, nodding quickly as he sat up and slid onto the coffee table.  
“Yeah, let me…”, he breathed, already hiking up the hem from his waist to his chest, folding the binder in on itself. The motion wasn’t as smooth as usual since the garment was still new and stiff, his hands shaking a little as he tucked it in place, then reached behind his head with both hands to grab the back. The fabric wouldn’t slide off, just bunched around his chest and clung to his skin, no matter how hard Marco tugged and Jean reached out to help him before he decided to check in with him first.  
“You okay there, babe?”  
  
“Uh-huh…”, was the grunted answer, not actually sounding okay, but Jean sat back for the moment. “Just ugh … just gimme…” Another frustrated grunt as the binder slipped over his face and arms but wouldn’t move further.  
“You sure you don’t…”   
Marco interrupted him by standing up, throwing his whole upper body into the pulling motion but it didn’t work. Another try just sent him toppling over and into Jean’s arms with a startled shriek. Jean couldn’t help his laugh when he caught him. It just looked too stupid.  
  
“Want my help now, cowboy?” The only answer he got was muffled grumbling that sounded just defeated enough for Jean to get the hint. He reached for the hem that was bunched up around Marco’s armpits by now, but before he could really grab it and start pulling, Marco shrieked again, twitching away from him violently enough to sent him falling off Jean’s lap and to the floor.  
“Shit, Marco!”, Jean shouted, trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice as he crouched down next to his boyfriend who was still grumbling inaudibly into the fabric covering his face.   
“You ticklish?”, he asked, carefully poking Marco’s side who squeaked and thrashed again. “Heh, you are! How come I never knew that?”  
  
Marco was mumbling something sounding suspiciously like “For fucks sake Jean, if you…” but he didn’t listen. Instead he poked his side again, getting another twitch, then moving up to to stroke his fingers along Marco’s armpit. The squirm and breathless laugh he got as his reward only spurred him on.   
Grinning from ear to ear, he threw his leg over Marco’s body so he could kneel above him and lean down to give him the most thorough tickling he’d ever given in his life.   
Pausing between attacks to kiss Marco’s collarbone and stomach carefully and let him breathe before running his fingers up his twitchy sides again. Marco was most ticklish there and under his armpits, the slightest touches sending him giggling and squirming. But also petting his stomach and chest just so made him wiggle and flail hard enough that Jean had to reach out and steady him sometimes before he knocked himself unconscious on the coffee table.   
Jean laughed along with every attack, all thoughts of sex forgotten in favor of torturing Marco with tickles.  
  
He’d strategically reduced his boyfriend to a pile of muffled wheezes and breathless pleas of “J-jean plea-please n-n-no … agh!” when he heard the front door open and Eren stepping into the room.  
He could barely get out his “Okaaaay what is happening?” before Marco started practically screaming for him in between giggles and desperate breaths:  
“Eren, E-eren help me! He’s ugh … Jean’s hor-horri-horrible! Stohop him! He…” The rest of his words turned into breathless screeches when Jean dug his fingers into his armpits as punishment.  
  
The next moment he felt arms circling his torso and pulling him off of Marco with ease, Eren’s voice sounding more amused than was appropriate next to his ear.  
“The fuck are you doing to our boy?” He’d just wanted to answer when he felt Eren’s fingers digging into his sides, startling a shriek followed by a laughing fit out of him as he tried to escape the firm hold his boyfriend had on him. When Jean had trouble breathing Eren stopped to ask:  
“You sorry yet?” But he didn’t even wait for an answer before continuing his cruel torture. By the time he let up again there were tears in Jean’s eyes threatening to spill over.  
“How about now?”, Eren rasped but they were interrupted by Marco shouting:  
  
“Guys? A little help? For real this time please…?” They scrambled apart, both of them grinning sheepishly when they went to free their boyfriend, Jean shoving the hem upwards while Eren tugged at the collar. It wasn’t easy, not even when they were two people, but at the end they got the damn thing off.  
Marco’s face was red, his hair a disaster, cheeks damp with spilled tears but he was grinning and swatting at Jean playfully.  
“You stupid asshole!”, he giggled, poking Jean’s sides before leaning up to kiss him, then Eren. “Thank god you came to my rescue. God knows how long he’d kept that up otherwise…”  
  
“And here I was thinking you couldn’t let him and me alone…”, Eren mused, nuzzling his face into the crook of Marco’s neck.   
Jean’s mock-hurt shout of “Hey!” went ignored but that was alright. He’d had enough fun for today. The innocent kind. He also had lots of the dirty kind that night, after Marco had gotten his revenge. But even that was alright.


	4. [JM, nsfw] Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For a prompt could I request some Vampire! Marco and Human!Jean? Preferably something darker if possible?? Thank you so much!
> 
> Tags: Vampire!Marco, Blood, Feeding, Blowjob Mention

Marco had been walking this earth for a very, very long time. He’d seen empires rise and crumble to ashes, monarchs come of age and tumble into oblivion, regimes gaining power to wither and die.   
He’d watched the human world change over the course of his long life but unlike many of his brothers and sisters, it hadn’t driven him into madness and despair. The steady evolution of mankind didn’t make him desperate, it made him adjust. He watched the humans closely, learned from them, how to use their new tools, how to blend in with their latest way of life.   
Marco adapted. He survived.  
  
Naturally that didn’t leave him unfazed and with time, he’d felt himself warp out of shape.   
What had once been a kind, innocent boy with bright eyes and a brighter smile became a more twisted version of himself the longer he kept fighting.  
  
Shortly after he’d received his second chance and gotten used to the new life he was now leading, he’d been careful to only feed on animals. He’d go out into the woods to hunt and would cower behind bushes, then bury the evidence with a guilty conscience.   
But after decades – or maybe centuries, the memories were starting to become more blurred – he’d found his options compromised when the cities grew, narrowing down the forests and making it harder and harder for Marco to find suitable substitutes.  
  
The smell of human blood had enticed him to the point he couldn’t resist any longer and after all that time he’d already forgotten why he ever even tried in the first place.   
Sure, humans were fragile, weak and defenseless, such easy prey. It almost seemed dishonorable to feed on them and some of them were good people but most really weren’t. In the end, that was what brought Marco to change his diet. He didn’t see nearly as much kindness as he saw filth.  
  
In theory, he could keep the humans he was drinking from alive. It meant he had to keep himself in check and come out to feed more frequently. He did, at first. Until he didn’t.   
Until he watched a disgusting man force himself on a girl one night and couldn’t keep himself under control when he visited that man’s house later. Marco found his control slipping more often after that night. He also found himself not caring that it did.  
He knew very well that the bright eyed sixteen-year-old he’d once been, so very long ago, would despise what had become of him. But he also knew that boy hadn’t seen what he’d seen. Marco forgave him for judging so mindlessly.  
  
Once in a blue moon he’d come across a human who’d give their blood willingly to him. Who’d lean back and offer up their neck, let Marco drink his fill without a fight.   
They could always tell what he was just from taking a single glance at him, no matter how well he thought he blended in. They’d practically throw themselves at his feet, begging him to take them with him, to make them his own, to turn and teach them. Most of the times those were desperate humans he’d send on their way after feeding on them.   
  
But sometimes he got lucky, sometimes it was a young, attractive man with a certain way with words and an air of nonchalant cockiness that Marco couldn’t resist. He’d pay those ones regular visits for a good while, making use of their steady blood supply and willingness to quench other desires of his.   
Those affairs always ended the same way, though. With Marco leaving the city and a rapidly cooling body behind. He couldn’t risk a stupid boy with a broken heart revealing the secrets of his kind, after all.  
  
Some years into the 21st century Marco decided to visit Paris again. It had been over a hundred years since he’d last seen it and he found most of the many changes to his liking. Electricity did the city good.  
Jean Kirschtein did it better.  
Marco had known the boy to be special when he’d seen him on that packed dance floor on his first night back in Paris. He was beautiful, made of sharp angles and a wit to match, had in turn known exactly what Marco was when their eyes met across the room. They’d had sex for the first time that night, hurried and passionate in a dirty bathroom stall. Then again, two nights later in Jean’s big bed just after Marco had fed on him.   
  
He learned a lot about Jean Kirschtein during the following months.   
That he was still living in his wealthy parents’ mansion because it was easier this way, that his father payed everything he asked for and his mother’s connection with the university got him all the courses and credit he needed. That he had a ton of friends who he’d occasionally meet and get into trouble with, but none of them knew he liked men as much as he liked women. That he was as bored and empty and directionless as he was blessed. And that he’d felt like there was nothing to fill that gaping hole in his chest until he’d met Marco in that club.   
Jean was snotty, blunt and arrogant and spoiled, but he was also clever and funny and insightful, as well as surprisingly good at expressing even the most complex thoughts.   
  
It was endearing, really. The way Jean was whining about the insufferableness of the easy life he led, then turned around whispering the sweetest words to Marco, about wanting to be with him forever, about coming with him and escape the apparent hell of his being.   
All things Marco had heard time and time again from his lovers as well as people he barely knew. But something about the way this boy said them made it seem much more appealing than it ever had been before.  
  
“Oh Marco…”, Jean sighed in post orgasmic bliss one night, lazily blinking down at the much older man between his legs. “I mean it. I really do. Don’t leave me here…”  
Marco gave the slowly softening cock one last, long lick before he moved his mouth to the side, lips sliding over his lover’s hip.  
“We’ll see about that”, he murmured against the warm skin, brushing soft kisses there while his hands slid up Jean’s sides to swirl the pads of his fingers over perked nipples. Jean sighed again, hips twitching.  
“No, Marco please. I can’t…”  
  
“Shhhhhh”, Marco shushed the boy, flicking his eyes upward to meet slightly unfocused amber. Jean always came the hardest when Marco sucked his orgasm right of him. Heh. “I need you to relax for me now.” He saw Jean swallow, then nod quickly, grip on the sheets tightening again.  
“You wanna drink?”  
“Yes…” It was merely a breath, a low sigh as he found the strong pulse right under the skin smoothly stretching where Jean’s hip met his leg.   
  
Marco could feel the blood rushing under his lips when he pressed them to that point, could smell the heady scent of human blood, pumping, flowing, alive… He felt his nostrils flare as he bared his teeth, fangs extending, sharpening with the prospect of fresh, warm blood. Another bite mark was added to the ones already littering Jean’s hips as Marco dug his fangs deep into the tender flesh of his lover.   
As the sweet, hot liquid flooded his mouth Marco couldn’t suppress a moan, hands coming down to grab those slim hips and keep them from moving as he kept sucking. Somewhere far above him Jean moaned and whimpered, squirming but not trying to get away. One of his weak hands found their way into dark hair, neither pushing nor pulling but simply grounding. Marco felt the cock next to his face give an excited twitch and even though Jean wasn’t yet ready to go again, he would be very soon.  
  
“Mmm-Marco…”, Jean babbled after some time, sounding breathless. “’m starting to feel dizzy…” Marco swallowed one last time before pulling back, soothing his tongue over the wound to seal it. Then he carefully licked his own lips and teeth as clean as he could, fangs slowly retracting while he was at it. Feeding on Jean was always nearly perfect. He had that pure, sweet taste that had become harder to find over the years.  
“How are you feeling?”, he rasped, head swimming from his rich meal he moved up Jean’s body until he came to lay next to him, one hand soothing over his chest.  
  
“Good. ’m good…”, Jean breathed, crooked grin spreading across his face. “Still no idea why that feels so fucking hot…” Marco chuckled low in his throat, lazily shrugging the one shoulder he didn’t lay on.  
“Because you’re a bit of a masochist?”  
“Yeah, that must be it…”, blinking slowly at him Jean raised one hand to Marco’s face, smoothing it over the very faded scar tissue from when Marco’s maker had pulled him out of that burning building ages ago. Jean then peeled his lower lip down with his thumb, inspecting his teeth with a frown. “Huh, gone already…”, he murmured, letting go of Marco’s lip who quickly licked it afterward and hummed.  
  
They lay there for a while, maybe minutes, maybe hours, Marco’s sense of time wasn’t as accurate anymore as it once had been. In the end it was Jean’s voice that broke the silence.  
“I really mean it. I do want to come with you.” He’d been at that for the last few weeks. Getting more and more insistent as the nights passed. As nice as Paris was, Marco couldn’t shake his restlessness and planned to move on soon. Jean must have felt that somehow.  
  
“I … I know you're”, the boy swallowed, absentmindedly caressing Marco’s scarred face as he looked at him with huge, pleading eyes. He was always so vulnerable and painfully honest after Marco had fed on him.   
“I know you’re ancient. And powerful. I know you don’t need me. No one does, you the least. But I still … I still want to. I keep thinking that maybe you’re bored and most likely you’re not but I keep thinking what if? What if I could come with you and make you … less bored? What if I could do that for you if nothing else?” Jean finished with a thin voice and unspilled tears shimmering in his pretty eyes.   
  
Something peculiar happened to Marco at that sight: he found himself caring. For a moment he examined that old emotion rising in his chest, regarding it closely as he lay there motionless, simply looking at Jean.   
He didn’t particularly care about Jean’s reason behind it, about that emptiness and blind wish to belong somewhere, he’d seen those a thousand times in a thousand people already. But the rawness of that truth, that Jean desperately wanted to be with him, not have his powers or immortality or whatever people usually really wanted when they approached Marco with these inquiries… it was oddly charming. He decided he didn’t want to see that fear and pain in Jean’s eyes right now.  
  
“At the end of the month…” Marco rumbled, voice low as he reached for Jean’s hand to peel it from his face and carefully entwine their fingers. “I’ll be moving on to Marseille. Last time I checked it was very pretty in spring.” Jean gasped, grip tightening as his eyes got impossibly wider.  
“Will you turn me? Will we be…?”, his voice was barely above a whisper. He whimpered as Marco nodded.  
  
“Yes. Shortly before we leave. So I can teach you everything on our way there.” Marco could barely finish the sentence before Jean flung himself at him, arms scrambling to get a hold on his loose shirt as he buried his face in Marco’s chest. They lay there for even longer this time, Marco holding Jean’s thin frame as the boy sobbed into his chest, repeating whispered thanks.  
Marco was meanwhile staring at the ceiling with an almost blank expression, carefully examining the warmth lighting up his chest. But what was even more strange than that sudden feeling was that he didn’t know whether what he just told Jean had been a lie or not.


	5. [JM, sfw] Love Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I really like you but im too nervous to confess my love so I leave inspirational or romantic qoutes on your desk or car." AU
> 
> Tags: Matchmaker!Eren, Awkward Fluff

“Okay, now you’re being creepy…”, Eren muttered into his coffee, watching his friend at the other side of the table roll his eyes and level him with an annoyed glare before he turned away to look out of the window again.   
The small coffee shop they were currently sitting in was just across from an office building Jean had taken a particular interest in during the last few weeks. Well, it wasn’t the building per se, more like a person working there.  
  
“Nobody asked you, Jäger.” Jean’s response was somewhat delayed and not as venomous as it could have been.   
He was nervous. Eren could tell by the way he was clutching the paper cup of his cappuccino, not having taken a single sip since they sat down about twenty minutes ago. The way his eyes kept flitting to and away from the entrance of the office building also spoke for itself.  
“Uh yeah, you did? Just yesterday: ‘Hey Eren, there’s this guy I like, is leaving notes at his car creepy or something?’ And I said no because I didn’t think you’d be _stalking_ the poor dude after – ”  
  
“I’m _not_ stalking him!” Ah, there was the venom that had been missing from his words before. The following, quick glance around the room dulled the effect, though. So twitchy. Eren would laugh if that didn’t mean getting a fist to the face. After some moments of quiet contemplation Jean continued:   
“Just checking whether he likes the notes or not.” He paused, scratching at the cuff around his cup and shifting slightly in his seat.   
“I’ll stop if he doesn’t.”  
  
“Yeah, I know”, Eren said, voice low and calming. So this wasn’t the time for their trademark teasing and banter, Jean was way too nervous and defensive for that. Okay.   
Eren could be traditionally supportive if needed. Even though he didn’t quite understand what about this made his friend as worked up as he was. As far as he knew, Jean had never even spoken more than a few words to that guy but obviously had it bad. Real bad. Leaving cute notes at his car almost every day kind of bad.   
It was actually adorable, how awkward Jean was about all this. He’d never been good at flirting, Eren had witnessed that more than a few times, but now he’d reached a whole new level.  
  
“And what if he does?”  
“Hah?” Jean looked up at him, finally taking a sip of his most likely luke warm beverage. At least his hands weren’t trembling, as far as Eren could tell.  
“What if he likes the notes? You gonna talk to him?”   
Jean choked, hands scrambling for a napkin he could cough cappuccino into, then wipe his chin clean with. Eren managed not to laugh. He was so proud of himself.  
“What? God, no. No. I’m … not fucking this up”, Jean rasped, still coughing between words, then clearing his throat. “If he likes the notes, I’ll stick with the notes.”  
  
“But … you’re gonna talk to him someday, right? Make some kind of move? Tell him you wrote them or something?” Oh how Eren wished he could tease Jean about that adorable shade of pink he flushed at that. But he was supportive. So supportive. Even though Jean’s pining after that guy was almost too good to let it just slide like this.  
“Uh … I’m…” Jean trailed off, suddenly perking up then practically folding in on himself when he caught sight of something out on the street. “Oh god that’s him…”  
  
Eren quickly turned to look out of the window. There was a man walking towards the car right outside the window Jean had stuck his note on.   
He was wearing a dark suit with a deep red tie, his hair carefully styled so it flopped into his face all casual. His dark eyes looked awake and alert even after a day of work, his skin had a pleasant tan hue and … were those freckles? Jean did always have good taste, even if he seldom did anything about it.  
  
“Hmm, he’s cute…” The look Jean shot him at that was a clear _back off, mine_ but Eren just shrugged and turned to look out of the window again.   
The man had reached his car now, unlocked it and almost got in before he noticed the slip of paper tugged behind his wiper. With careful fingers he retrieved and unfolded it, began to read…  
  
There was a little, indignant shriek from Jean as he buried his flushed face in his hands, making himself even smaller as he hissed:   
“This is horrible I can’t…” He took a deep breath before looking up at Eren through his fingers. “What’s he doing?” Supportive. Eren was supposed to be supportive. So he turned to watch the man, narrating for Jean.  
  
“He’s reading. Now he’s looking around. Reading again. Oh, he’s smiling now. Aww, what a cute smile…” That was true, the man’s smile was incredibly warm and lit up his whole face, eyes getting all squinty as he studied the note for a third time.   
“What did you even write on there that makes him smile like this?”  
“You think he likes it?”, came Jean’s muffled voice from behind his hands and Eren rolled his eyes while his friend couldn’t see him.  
  
“Just look for yourself, you idiot.” Jean did, very carefully, and for a moment there was a look of relief and adoration in his eyes so intense that Eren had to look away.   
But then Jean made that high whine and hid behind his hands again.   
In a few weeks Eren would tease him about this whole thing. But right now he had to see to a few things. Jean couldn’t be trusted with this any longer, he’d never to anything about cute sunnyboy if Eren let him continue with this.  
  
The man was looking around now again, still smiling so brightly and Eren waved a few times to get his attention. It worked. The man furrowed his brows as he caught sight of him in the coffee shop, tilting his head a little to the side. Adorable. Pointing at the note Eren nodded and waited for the man to raise the slip of paper a little to show he understood. Then Eren nodded again, this time pointing at Jean who was still cowering in his seat, hands hiding his face.   
The man’s eyes seemed to light up in understanding as he raised the note again and pointed at Jean as well, eyebrows drawing up as that smile tugged at his lips again.  
Nodding once more Eren waved the man over until he began walking to the entrance of the coffee shop.  
  
“Jean?” His only answer was a high little whine, his friend not moving. Okay. “I’ll be on my way now. I guess you two have a lot to talk about.” Head practically whipping up Jean stared at him, eyes huge and cheeks still flushed.   
“What are you…” His eyes danced over to the door where the man was just entering, looking over to their table and smiling.   
“I fucking hate you, Jäger…”, he whispered, color draining from his face as he couldn’t stop staring at the man coming their way.  
“I know!”, Eren grinned and stood to leave. He couldn’t keep himself from whispering “Take care of him, he’s a nervous wreck” as he passed the man on his way out and got a soft smile and a nod in turn.  
  
Four days later he saw Jean again and couldn’t stop laughing even as his friend proceeded to kick the shit out of him.  
Four years later Eren couldn’t resist acting out that whole embarrassing scene from the coffee shop at Jean and Marco’s wedding reception. High pitched noises included.


	6. [JM, nsfw] Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: H-How about jean having a daddy kink and marco highly enjoying being dom and jean would just love to get /fucked/ and and and then cuddles afterwards because marco LOVES jean and is also a daddy that takes care of his baby boy ahhhhhhhhh (❁´▽`❁)
> 
> Tags: Daddy Kink, Praise Kink, Spanking, Rimming, Fingering, Anal Sex, Rough Sex, Begging, Dom Marco, Sub Jean

Marco knew there was something not quite alright when he entered the apartment. That wasn’t to say there was anything wrong per se. He wasn’t met by absolute chaos or strange people hanging around their living room or an explosion of burnt food all over the kitchen.  
No, it was the little things. How Jean’s keys were thrown next to the bowl on the sideboard, not into it. How his boyfriend had already eaten without him, only half of yesterday’s pasta left. But the thing that tipped Marco off most was the complete and utter silence.  
It never was silent when Jean was at home. Their stereo should be blasting something right now, or the TV should be on but there was nothing. No music, no voices, no sound effects, nothing.

“Jean?” Marco peeked into the bedroom before heading back. “I know you’re home, babe!”  
He found his boyfriend sprawled across the couch, headphones tugged over his ears and his eyes closed.  
So there had been something to his feeling. Jean very seldom used headphones at home, preferred the sound of the expensive stereo they invested in. But he had days, sometimes, when loud wasn’t enough, when he needed the music closer, needed it crawling directly into his head. At least that was how he’d tried to explain it once. Marco still wasn’t sure he understood completely but what he’d gotten was, that those days weren’t exactly good ones.  
  
He crouched down next to the couch, one hand carefully reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s arm. Jean flinched at the contact, eyes a little hazy as they blinked open and up at Marco, lines across his forehead deepening before smoothing out as his features relaxed again.  
Just as carefully Marco tugged the headphones off, knowing very well his eyes would’ve been scratched out had he been anyone else. But as it was Jean let him, watching as he set them down on the coffee table.  
  
“Did something happen?”, Marco asked, leaning close enough to brush the softest of kisses against pale lips before retreating again.  
Jean shrugged, looking up at the ceiling in silent contemplation, then meeting Marco’s eyes again. He looked so tired. But at the same time twitchy, nervous. Anxious?  
“Not really. Just … kind of an off day?” Marco felt his eyebrows draw up at that. This was the closest to a code they had and Jean’s eyes were pleading for him to pick up on it.  
  
“Did you drink enough water today?” He didn’t know yet how hard he’d need to go this time but it was always good to be prepared. Another moment of careful contemplation before Jean nodded.  
“Are you sure? I won’t stop if you’re getting a headache again.” Of course he would. He’d never risk Jean getting hurt in any other way than the intended ones. But his boyfriend didn’t need to hear that now, he needed a nudge. Judging by the way he glanced away and swallowed, Marco had been right.  
“Go drink a glass of water. Then go to the bedroom. Strip, kneel beside the bed and wait for me there.” He could hear Jean’s breath catch, see the way his eyelids fluttered and pupils blew just from those words. It was beautiful.  
  
Marco didn’t wait for a confirmation when he stood and took a step back, turning away from Jean. The rustle of clothes and quiet shuffling sounds told him Jean was doing exactly what had been asked of him.  
For a while Marco busied himself tidying up their living room. Sorting books back onto the shelves, taking glasses and mugs back to the kitchen, wiping down coffee stains from the table…  
Jean needed that time to himself before scenes. Needed to arrive and get into a certain headspace on his own before Marco could even try taking him deeper. He was just that kind of person. Too proud and stubborn for his own good. And even though Marco enjoyed beating him into submission quite literally from time to time, today didn’t feel right for that.  
Today he needed Jean submitting because he wanted to in the first place. He needed that beautiful boy fully knowing what they did wasn’t shameful, that it would help them connect with each other and with themselves again, that it was good this way. To get to that point, to remember, Jean needed time.  
  
When Marco finally entered the bedroom he had to take a deep breath. That sight would never stop catching him off guard, no matter how often he’d see it or how prepared he felt.  
Jean, naked and kneeling, hands splayed over his thighs, eyes closed and face relaxed, was one of the most gorgeous things in existence. He looked so serene in these few moments before scenes, when he was calmly awaiting whatever Marco decided to do to him.  
It had taken them a long time to get there. For months he’d only ever been this calm after they were finished; spitting venom and insults every step of the way up until his breaking point. But with a lot of patience and even more love Marco had managed to get him to accept that part of himself.  
The part that wanted to give himself so completely to another person, the part that wanted to be good and make someone proud. That sometimes needed the harsh sting of pain to ground him again after he’d lost touch with himself. Marco knew exactly how to take care of that part.  
  
Unlike Jean it took him no time or effort at all to slip into the right mindspace. The subtle shifts in his stance, the set to his jaw, came naturally to him as soon as he strolled into the room. He felt as calm as Jean looked, even though there was a kind of bubbly anticipation rising in his chest. This was good, perfect even.  
Marco crouched down in front of his boyfriend, tapping one finger underneath his chin to make him open his pretty eyes. Jean did, gaze collected and a bit curious as he shifted to sit up even straighter, bare chest rising and falling with deep, steady breaths. So very beautiful.  
  
“Thank you”, Marco murmured, his voice deeper than usual. He was always careful to express his appreciation of Jean following the orders he gave.  
“Now I have noticed two things I am not pleased with. Can you tell me which?” Jean nodded quickly, clearing his throat before he spoke, looking Marco in the eyes without nervousness or hesitation.  
“I didn’t do the dishes even though ‘twas my turn today…”  
“Yes. The second?” Jean broke their eye-contact at that, eyelids fluttering as he cast his gaze down and licked his lips. His reactions were so open and honest when he was like this, it was amazing. Marco reached out to slide his palm along one pale cheek and nudged that lowered head back up, encouraging Jean to look at him.  
  
“I…”, he began, then swallowed but didn’t glance away. “I ate dinner without you.”  
“Very good.” Marco smiled and nodded slowly before he schooled his face back into a more neutral expression and drew his hand back. “You know I don’t like you breaking our agreements. It makes me feel like you don’t respect me anymore and – ” He saw Jean’s eyes widening in something akin to desperation and could already hear the words a seconds before they spilled out.  
“Marco no, I – ”  
  
“Don’t.” His reaction was quick, voice harsh and sure as he regarded Jean with a cold stare.  
“Interrupt me. Boy.” He added the last word almost as an afterthought, just to watch Jean squirm and bite his lip. Then he smiled again.  
“But it’s gonna be alright. We’ll settle this, won’t we?” Lip still caught between his teeth, eyes gorgeous and huge, Jean nodded. His fingers had started an excited dance against his thighs and there was a slight twitch to his hips now. “You will get a nice, hard spanking and after you have been punished, everything is going to be just fine again.”  
  
The noise that escaped Jean was somewhere between a whine and a groan, his eyelids sliding lower as he watched Marco stand up and reach for one of the pillows on the bed, arranging it just the way he wanted.  
“You want to be forgiven, don’t you, Jean?”  
“Yes, daddy…” The answering whisper was so quiet, Marco almost didn’t catch it. But he did. And smirked. Jean wasn’t always in the mood for this but when he was, Marco greatly enjoyed indulging him. He just got so cute when they played like this.  
Marco reached down to card his fingers through Jean’s messy hair, watching closely as he leaned into the caress, eyes slipping closed.  
  
“You want to be my baby boy tonight?” The shiver running through Jean and the soft gasp at that were answer enough but he waited for the whimpered confirmation of “Yes, daddy…” before he nodded and took a step back.  
“Then be a good boy and get up on the bed.”

Jean scrambled to his feet, complying as quickly as he could as he crawled onto their bed and lay down over the folded pillow Marco had placed there for him. His ass was just the perfect height and angle for all kinds of things when he was laid out this way and Marco enjoyed positioning him like this. It was a nice view. Even more so when those supple cheeks and soft thighs were flushed a deep red.  
Marco wasted no time and got into position as well. Kneeling down next to his boy’s hips he smoothed both his hands over warm skin, the left up and down Jean’s back, the other all over the round globes of that perky ass. Jean had pulled another pillow towards himself and was hugging it close, half of his face buried into it, one eye peeking up and back at Marco, teeth worrying his bottom lip again.  
“I am going to warm you up with my hand, then give you fifteen with the belt. Try anything and I will start over and make it twenty.”

A few weeks ago Marco would have asked for a color. To make sure him and Jean were still on the same page and because his boy did have a tendency to forget using his safewords back then. But they had sorted that out. Now the shudder and whimper Jean gave him were more than enough for him to know his boy accepted the punishment.  
That didn’t necessarily mean he’d behave, though. Sometimes, when Jean felt like he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d feign a cramp or start a coughing fit to make Marco stop. But when they were like this it wasn’t up to him to decide how much he could take.  
Marco was currently working to establish that.  
  
The first slap came without any warning for Jean but it only made him gasp lightly, still careful and teasing as it was. Marco had spanking him with bare hands down to an art by now. Where it had been hesitant and awkward at first, Jean being incredibly embarrassed by it and Marco not knowing how far to take him before it was too much, they had found their rhythm.  
He started out very slow with light slaps and lots of calming touches, then raised the intensity more and more, alternating between cheeks and thighs and the tender fold of skin right beneath Jean’s ass, rubbing the sting away when he felt the need for a short pause … until his boy’s backside was a rather endearing shade of pink and he was trying not to squirm too much, stifling pained groans and whimpers in the pillow.  
Marco gave him two more hard slaps to each cheek, his hand already stinging and a bit sore, before he soothed over the warm skin with both his hands, rubbing carefully and whispering encouragement:  
  
“You’re such a good boy for me, Jean. So beautiful like this. And we’re almost done, too…” The buckle made a metallic clinking noise as he opened it and slid the belt from the loops in his jeans. It was a simple black one, thinner than most of his others, but would have a nasty bite if wielded right. Marco probably wouldn’t have to, not tonight. Jean was responding well enough, they wouldn’t have to go much harder to get where they both wanted to be.  
And besides, this wasn’t a real punishment, not a lesson in discipline but simple playtime. He’d just needed a reason to work his boy over for a while and settle him, break down some of the bitter walls that kept rebuilding. It had gotten better though.  
  
Jean whined when Marco slid the belt, folded once, across his pink ass and down his thighs, buried his face deeper, twitching.  
There was a traitorous shimmy to his hips, a subtle thrusting motion as he ground down into the pillow. Of course he was hard and desperate for some kind of relief, but that had to wait a little longer.  
“Are you ready for daddy’s belt, baby boy?”, Marco cooed, free hand gliding up and down Jean’s back in a soothing motion. Another whine, Jean raised his head enough to throw a look over his shoulder, eyes huge and red, already glistening with unspilled tears. He gave a heart-wrenching little whimper, biting his flushed lip before he began babbling:  
  
“D-daddy please, don’t … not … not the belt, not … hurts … you’re hurting me, daddy…” Marco hadn’t taken much notice of his own cock taking an interest in this whole scene before but he sure felt it give a throb now, at that wonderfully innocent, teary-eyed plea.  
Jean was insanely pretty when he was in sub-space, even more so when he begged. The only time he was cuter than now was when he cried. They’d get there.  
“I know, sweetheart”, Marco smiled, leaning forward to run his fingers through messy, slightly sweaty hair, enjoying the way Jean leaned into his touch. “But we have to finish what we started. You didn’t say no when I told you what I’d do and we don’t stop punishments half-way through.”  
  
“Bu-but…”, Jean wheezed, fingers clenching in the pillow. “B-but I’m feeling dizzy, daddy … ’m not good…” Without any kind of warning Marco gripped a handful of blond hair and pulled Jean’s head back with a sharp tug, earning another pained whimper. He leaned closer so he could hiss directly into his boy’s ear.  
“Don’t you dare lie to me, boy. I taught you to use safewords, didn’t I?” He gave another hard tug and waited for a quick nod. “You know what I do to bad little boys who forget their safewords and let me hurt them in a bad way, right?” Another nod paired with a scared little whine Jean’s eyes screwed shut tightly.  
  
“You can only lose now, baby boy. Did you forget your safeword? Or did you lie?” Hand still fisted in Jean’s hair he waited for an answer, watching that bitten lip tremble and those eyelids flutter.  
They’d stop at once if Jean decided to safeword and break off the scene but in that case he was in for a much harder punishment during the next few days. Marco didn’t tolerate stuff like that anymore, he had to trust Jean to let him know when something was wrong. And if Jean tried to get himself out of the spanking…  
  
“I lied. Daddy, I lied, I’m so scared…”, came the eventual answer, voice shaky, eyes huge and pleading. But Marco had enough.  
“And now you have to be scared, baby boy. You know, I was going to be nice. Because you were so good tonight. But you’re getting a hard spanking now. Twenty hits. Fifteen for disregarding our agreements. Five for trying to get out of your punishment. And I want you to count out loud.”  
“No, please … daddy please, no counting … I hate counting, I hate the belt … daddy please I’m scared … _One_!”, he cried out as Marco smacked the belt across his ass, letting go of blond hair to rub his free hand over the faint red line.  
  
“That wasn’t the first, baby boy. Just wanted to shut you up.” Jean moaned, pressing his face back into the pillow, hips still humping the one he was draped over while Marco petted his warm skin, voice more gentle when he spoke again.  
“We’ll start now, be brave for me. And don’t forget to count.”  
Jean didn’t. He was actually pretty reliable when it came to this. Despite what he’d said, Marco didn’t make the hits as hard as he could have, didn’t want to bruise, just raise some welts in beautiful red all over that perfect little ass. Just enough to make the lesson sink in.  
The sound when leather hit skin was like music to his ears but not nearly as good as Jean crying out numbers, even though the sound was muffled by the pillow. They almost got to ten before his voice started to sound brittle and wet, the first tears spilling at twelve.  
Marco paused after fifteen, running his hand all over hot, tortured flesh and admiring the ridges and bumps he’d created, pinching the soft muscle in fascination.  
  
“D-daddy…”, Jean sounded way more hesitant now, his voice even higher than before as he strained to look at Marco again. “No more, daddy, please … I’ll be good, I promise … wanna make you proud, wanna … please daddy, stop…” And even though he was begging Marco to stop, Jean lifted his hips up into the touches, swaying them invitingly, presenting. He did that sometimes, when the adrenaline rush came over him and he didn’t know what to make of the overwhelming feeling, too much for his mind to take but his body still wanting more.  
  
“It’s okay, baby boy. Only five more, you can take it.” Jean didn’t stop babbling when Marco smacked his ass, only interrupting the flow of words to stutter the next number.  
“S-sixteeeen … god, oh god daddy, please … Imma be … so good, your good boy, your good – Ahh! Sssseventeen! Oh daddy, please … please don’t stop, I need … need … nnhaaa! Eight-eightteen… ‘ma be so good … nnnhhh daddy it’s … it’s so good haaaa!”  
  
Marco gave the last two licks in short succession to both cheeks, then dropped the belt and gave that beautiful red ass some more slaps with his open hand just to hear Jean scream one more time. The screams died down into whimpers, then ebbed away into sobs that wrecked Jean’s whole body, hips straining up towards Marco before grinding down into the pillow again, still not sure which motion they preferred.  
Marco slid down onto the bed next to him, reaching out to pull Jean into his arms and his boy came willingly and without hesitation, only hissing slightly when he moved. Still sobbing he buried his face into Marco’s broad chest and let himself be held like this, one of Marco’s hands smoothing up and down his back, the other arms wound around his neck, hand petting his hair.  
  
“You were so wonderful for me…”, he murmured quietly, making Jean shudder and sob even harder. “So good and beautiful and patient. I’m so proud. You’re forgiven, baby boy. For the dishes, for dinner. And for lying to me. I’m sure that won’t happen again.”  
“N-noo, promise…” While Marco wouldn’t call this right now a lie, he also knew it would most definitely happen again. Jean would try to weasel his way out of some kind of punishment and Marco would have to make it worse again. But they were still working on this, it was okay that way.  
  
He pressed a tender kiss to Jean’s damp forehead, humming his appreciation as he tightened their embrace and held his boyfriend while the sobs were slowly dying down. After some while he felt Jean wiggling even closer, hips starting their telltale movement again as they were pressed together.  
“Daddy, please…”, Jean whispered, still broken and desperate and Marco could feel his erection hot and heavy against his thigh. “I need you…”  
“It’s okay”, Marco murmured back, sealing his lips over Jean’s salty ones in a deep kiss.

“How about you tell me how you wanna get fucked and I’ll see what I can do?”, Marco offered as they parted again. Little rewards were as important as strict rules and punishment, after all. Even though Jean had tried to get out of his spanking, earlier he’d still managed to signal Marco they needed to play and that was a progress worth rewarding. Especially considering how they had started out.  
“Hard”, was the immediate answer, just a breath ghosting over Marco’s lips as the sweaty body squirmed in his arms. “Don’t care about positions or stuff, just … just fuck me, own my ass, daddy … claim me all over…”

Right. The thing Jean needed after a nice play spanking was, most of the time at least, a quick, rough fuck.  
Of course they had tender sex after scenes as well. Jean needed that after Marco had disciplined him for real, like when he hadn’t used his safewords or kept his emotions bottled up for too long, and his ass had really been railed on. He craved as much affection as Marco could shower him with then.  
But this hadn’t been as intense, just hard enough to allow him to cry and let out whatever had been bugging him and he needed it hard now. Marco didn’t have any problems with that. He gave his boy another kiss, decidedly dominating this one and feeling the other body relax even further into him. Then he pulled back, staring into pretty gold for a few moments before he uttered his next order:  
  
“Back over the pillow, then. And spread yourself open for me.” There was a spark of excited fear in those eyes as Jean moved to obey, rolling around and slithering into position over the pillow already dark and damp with an impressive amount of precome.  
He held their eyecontact as he slowly reached back, breath hitching as he first skimmed his fingertips over the red skin of his ass before he grabbed both globes with a hiss and pulled them apart like he’d been told to. Something akin to adoration, maybe even awe flashed in those eyes as he lay there, staring at Marco, mouth open around soft pants, bearing the sting so beautifully.  
He should be always like this, so obedient and submissive, calm and trusting and so sweet. But then again, it was much more special this way. That he was usually sharp and stubborn but turned into this beauty for Marco only.  
  
Marco could barely look away for long enough to retrieve lube and condoms from the nightstand but when he turned around again his boy was still there. The curve to his spine was magnificent, with his arms bent back and his hips propped up, ass still tilted perfectly and little hole winking at Marco invitingly as he slowly crawled over the sheets.  
“Gonna prep you now, baby boy. With my fingers and my tongue. It’s been too long since I’ve tasted that delicious ass of yours, don’t you think?” Jean whined, hips grinding into the pillow and gripping his ass just a little tighter. The red skin looked even brighter between his pale fingers.  
  
There was no form of protest, Marco hadn’t expected any, so he nudged Jean’s legs wider apart to settle between them and went straight to work. Jean moaned at the first long, broad swipe of tongue Marco gave him, savoring the taste of musk and clean, warm sweat.  
He teased around the hole for a while with light flutters and tiny, playful licks and nips while he worked on coating the fingers of one hand with a generous amount of lube. His boy wouldn’t endure much prep before he began whining and begging for more, but that was no reason to not do it right.  
  
Reaching underneath Jean’s left leg, then up and circling around the small of his back, Marco tried to still the constant grinding of those slim hips and trailed his lubed hand up Jean’s ass instead. His boyfriend gave an almost violent shudder at the feeling, whining softly.  
Marco began to prod at the hole with the pad of a lubed finger, changing between rubbing over it, lightly pushing, and slowly teasing his tongue inside, tiny bit by tiny bit. It didn’t take long for Jean to find his words again.  
  
“H- hnnn hurry up, need it so bad … need you so bad … please Ma- daddy…” Marco didn’t hurry. He kept teasing at his own pace, slowly sinking one finger into his boy, up to the first, then to the second knuckle, licking and suckling all around it as he went. He knew he was going way too slow for what Jean needed right now but oh, the begging was so sweet…  
“Please, oh god please daddy, just take me … now, please.” They had barely gotten to one finger. Marco pulled back from a pretty, dark bruise he’d sucked into the sensitive skin right next to Jean’s glistening hole.  
“Patience, baby boy. Just give me some more time and I’ll give you, what you need.”  
  
“But!”, the heave came with another hard twitch as Marco pulled his finger back out and carefully added a second. “But I – I n-need you now, daddy. Now!” Marco hummed, easing both his fingers inside a little quicker than before, making Jean gasp.  
“You also need it to hurt? Cause it – ”  
“Yes!”, it was almost a sob, wet and loud and desperate. The movements of Marco’s hand stilled as he gazed up Jean’s trembling body, taking in the way he shuddered and squirmed, kneading his bright red ass just to give his nervous fingers something to do. “God yes, yes please daddy! Make it hurt, want … want the burn, want you t-to … make me take it…” Jean’s voice had cracked into a breathy whimper at the end, slightly muffled by the pillow his head was resting on again. It seemed they were not as done as Marco had thought.  
He scissored his fingers wide inside Jean, delving down one last time to swirl his tongue between them, holding his boy’s twitching hips still before he pulled back and sat up to wiped his damp chin.  
  
“Lace your fingers behind your back”, Marco ordered, his voice firm as he watched Jean fold his hands as instructed. Again he gave no warning before his hand came down hard on his boy’s flaming ass for a few hard slaps. It had Jean almost screaming.  
“I will give you what I want, when I want it. Understood?” He wasn’t actually as angry as he made his voice sound, all harsh and demanding, watching Jean nod quickly. Maybe the spanking had been too short or maybe Jean was just in the mood for it to be extra rough. Whatever it was, Marco would deliver. He was quick with the condom, opening the package and efficiently rolling it down his very neglected cock before slathering it with more lube, all the while choosing his words very carefully:  
  
“But since you want to act like a pain slut, how about I treat you like one?”  
Jean’s breathy gasp of “Yes, oh god yes, daddy!” cut off with a surprised choking sound as Marco pulled him to his knees with rough hands, pressing his cock into the slick crack of that wonderfully red ass. He couldn’t help the tiny grin tugging at his lips as he gave a few timid thrusts, crown of his dick catching at Jean’s hole every time and making his boy whimper and moan for it. Then he pulled back to really line up. The time for teasing was over.  
“Now be a good boy and don’t scream too loud…”

Jean did scream when Marco rammed all the way into him with one quick, deep thrust. A beautiful, high pitched cry of pain. He wasn’t nearly prepared enough for it to not hurt like hell, thighs and back muscles trembling, grip on his own clasped hands tightening as he strained to stay in position and not flinch away from the intrusion. He was so brave, so strong-willed, but couldn’t have fled even if he tried.  
Marco was holding his hips steady in a firm grip, keeping him close and grinding deep, deep into him. It only took him a few moments to find that little spot that made Jean shudder and convulse in pleasure instead of exertion, wringing a stifled groan from him as he tried to buck into the feeling but finding he couldn’t.

Marco didn’t give him any time to whimper in protest or even start getting used to the feeling of being stretched so wide, so fast. Instead he pulled back, slowly, carefully, before shoving himself inside again, aiming for the spot that wrung the sweetest noises out of his boy.  
He set the pace like this, slowly easing out, then giving a brutal thrust that shook Jean’s lithe frame before him and made the boy stutter and gargle whenever his prostate was as much as grazed with this kind of force.  
  
The obscene slapping noise of Marco’s hips and thighs against the tender skin of Jean’s beaten ass was almost muted by the rough material of the jean’s Marco still wore. Just opened wide enough to pull out his cock and shove it into Jean’s tight hole. The button down he’d worn to work that day was also still in place and only slightly rumpled by their activities.  
Marco had kept them on purpose. He felt so in control like this, when he was still fully dressed while Jean was already a begging mess at his feet.  
And he knew that Jean loved it, too. Feeling the rough scratch of denim over his sensitive skin, digging his fingers into the fabric of an expensive shirt, wiggling all dirty and deranged in front of a man that was still so put together and respectable … he’d said so himself one time. After a lot of teasing and some edging he’d confessed, with his dick in Marco’s mouth, how much it turned him on when his boyfriend fucked him while fully dressed. They’d indulged a lot in that particular kink since they discovered they were sharing it.  
  
Marco’s rhythm had melted into something more fluid now, his thrusts still almost as hard but quicker now, driving himself deep into his whimpering boy. Pleasure was pooling low in his stomach, warm and liquid, but it was not yet time to lose himself in the feeling.  
Jean came first, he always did. Whenever they played like this and whenever they didn’t. He was the one getting spanked and restrained and teased for hours on end but during that time he had Marco’s undivided attention, no matter how much it aroused the both of them.  
But Jean had also always had the most excellent timing. Just when Marco noticed the soft tug of his own orgasm beginning, he could could make out words between the moans and huffs of his boy:  
  
“D-daddy, daddy please … I’m … Imma … oh daddy…” He let out another strangled cry as Marco hit his prostate straight on. “G-gonna c- … gonna c-come, daddy … gonnaaahhh…”  
“Yeah?” Marco’s voice was much rougher now, lips stretched into a full grin as he continued the motion of his hips, the deep, hard thrusts that send his beautiful boy shivering and writhing on his cock. He shoved Jean’s hips down again, pressed the lean body into the mattress and moved to cover it with his own, sliding along sweaty skin and stretching to whisper in Jean’s ear:  
“Naughty boy … gonna come like this, without even touching your pretty little dick? Gonna come humping the pillow like a dirty boy?”  
  
“I-I … I’m … Daddy, daddy I’m…” Marco was grinding even harder, deeper, now that he was able to throw as much force into it as he could, positively fucking Jean through the mattress. “D-d-daddyyyyy!” He wished he could see Jean’s face like this, with the tears he just _knew_ were streaming down flushed cheeks and those huge, desperate eyes… “I … _Daddy_!”  
The scream was shrill, piercing, before it cut off as Jean seemed to choke on the feeling of his own orgasm, muscles spasming and locking up as he could do nothing but shiver and squirm and whine.  
Marco fucked him right through it, gritting his teeth against the incredible feeling of Jean’s inner walls tightening around him he pressed a heated kiss to his boy’s neck, not stopping his movements until Jean slumped in on himself all the tension leaving his body as he sighed one last time before falling completely silent.  
  
Marco sat up then, pulled out and the condom off to fling it somewhere to the side. He only needed a few quick tugs before his orgasm hit him as well, splattering all over Jean’s beautiful red ass and thighs, painting the skin pale again. Jean made a tiny, happy noise, wiggling his ass a little as he felt the fluid hit him, breaking the position he was in to reach up with his arms and pull his pillow close.  
Marco kept pumping himself until he was completely spent, his limbs starting to take on a familiar heaviness.  
  
“You…”, he sighed, tracing Jean’s spine with a finger that wasn’t sticky with his come. “Are so perfect, Jean.” Another dreamy, but tired noise. Jean rolled onto his side, not a care in the world for the come smeared all over his ass, and reached for Marco with one hand, burying it in soft, expensive fabric and tugging.  
“Cuddle. Now.” Marco complied with a soft laugh, gathering the warm, sweaty body up in his arms and pulling him close. Jean sighed, scattering light kisses over his throat and chin before burying closer into the embrace.  
  
“You okay? Need anything?” Jean gave a weak shrug and a low hum, eyes closed as he relaxed in Marco’s arms. There were indeed fresh tear streaks down his cheeks. Pretty.  
“Thirsty. But…”, he added quickly as Marco stirred to get up and fetch him some water and maybe a peach or something. “…cuddles first.” Huffing a laugh Marco settled into their embrace again, pulling his boyfriend even closer. He started gently carding his fingers through Jean’s tousled hair as they laid there, simply enjoying each other’s warmth, scent, presence.  
“I love you, Jean.” His boyfriend took a deep breath and hummed it out again.  
  
“Love you, too. Think we can try the paddle next time?” How he could think about the next time already, after getting spanked and railed into like he just had been, was beyond Marco. But he had learned to never question Jean’s enthusiasm.  
“Of course.” They both drifted into a light slumber after that, until Marco had to get up and take care of his boyfriend, as well as the chaos they had thrown their bed into.


	7. [EJM, sfw] Jurassic World AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jurassic World AU for any ship OwO
> 
> Tags: Jurassic World AU, Raptor Trainer Eren, Tech Guy Jean, Petting Zoo Guy Marco

„Ah come on, Jean! Just a quick peek. Please?” Marco took care to put on his most charming smile as he gave his boyfriend the doe eyes. Those always seemed to work and as his lunch break was nearly over it was time to pull out the big guns.  
“Don’t you dare look at me like that, babe. You know I don’t have clearance”, Jean didn’t look as determined as he sounded, eyes already flitting through the control room as he checked for the nearest of his co-workers. Most of them were on break as well, leaving the room quiet and peaceful, the two of them almost alone in the soft, blue glow of the giant monitors up front.  
  
“Yes, and as we know that _totally_ keeps you from snooping around…” Voice teasing and dipping low Marco bit his lip, grinning now. “Bet you’ve never watched me during work, either.” He could see Jean swallow and give a short huff before pulling open a new window on the monitor set into the desk.  
“That’s … that’s different”, Jean kept protesting even as he entered passwords and altered lines of code to match his intentions. “And I’ve never – ”  
“God Jean, I know you did. You told me so yourself, you idiot!”, Marco laughed, bumping his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder while he watched those dexterous fingers fly over the glass surface.  
A hum was all he got in return, Jean too concentrated on working his way around whatever security was set up to protect that particular feed.  
  
It didn’t stand a chance. Barely a minute later a new window popped open, showing what seemed like live footage from one of the paddocks not open for visitors. The Raptor Research Arena. Jean flicked through several cameras until they found, what they were looking for.  
The four raptors were currently in their smaller chambers, heads restrained for some kind of medical examination. A small, blond man was kneeling on the ground, searching through a bag, but Marco didn’t care about him. Instead he looked at the man standing in front of one of the raptors, petting it’s head like he was touching a kitten, not an ancient predator.  
Eren Jäger, raptor trainer and behaviorist. His hair was in tousled disarray, face shiny with sweat, dirt streaked across his cheek, the look in his eyes soft as he regarded the animal in front of him. Jean zoomed closer, making Marco hum in contentment and reach for his boyfriend’s thigh to squeeze it gently.  
  
“Just look at those arms…”, he murmured, admiring strong muscles flex under tan, sweaty skin. “Bet he’d be strong enough to lift both of us at once.” He didn’t add how Jäger would also be strong enough to fuck one of them against a wall. Jean already knew about that train of thought anyway.  
“If you say so…”, the words sounded hollow. Marco licked his lips and put his teasing grin back on.  
“Don’t act as if you don’t like what you see”, he scoffed, tone still playful as he rubbed his temple against Jean’s shoulder, squeezing his thigh a little tighter. “I know you want him, too.” He almost missed the soft intake of breath Jean did as Jäger moved his head to talk to the short doctor, sunlight catching in those gorgeous eyes.  
“You know, what I…”  
“Yes”, Marco responded quickly. “If I want him, I have to go get him for us.”  
  
  
Two hours later Marco was in full swing at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo again, showing around a group of awed children.  
“This here”, he told them, voice raised enough so the ones in the back could hear him as well. “Is Joanna.” He picked up a juvenile running around his legs, giving the kids enough time to chirp their greetings to the animal. “She’s a Gallimimus.” One of the girls up front tried to repeat the name, tongue stumbling adorably the first try but then she got it right, earning impressed looks from the other kids.  
“Yes, very good! Did you practice that or are you just a natural?”, Marco smiled, soothing one hand over Joanna’s throat as he held her steady. She was a calm one.  
  
“So, Gallimimus means something along the lines of ‘chicken mimic’. Do you have an idea why that is?” The children gave a few guesses, some timid, some more confident, until one of them blurted: “They run like one!” at which Marco nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes! My, you’re all so smart! That’s right. When they run it looks a tad bit like a chicken running, though they don’t have much in common otherwise. For example, they can reach speeds up to sixty miles per hour, that’s about as fast as a cheetah.”  
The children made disbelieving sounds and Marco laughed. “Well, Joanna can’t do that just yet. But when she’s fully grown, she’ll be about 6,6 feet tall, 26 feet long and weigh somewhere between 350 and 970 pounds. Then she’s gonna be real fast and go hunting for insects and small animals. But right now she’s just a tiny sweetheart. Aren’t you, Joanna?” The Gallimimus made a sound similar to a chirp or caw as Marco scratched it’s head.  
  
This time he noted a different voice between the amused giggles of the children. It was a dark chuckle, coming from somewhere behind him. When he shifted his weight and threw a casual glance over his shoulder his heart gave a hiccup and slammed against his ribs. Standing there a few feet behind him, leaning casually against a fence and watching him and the group of children, was Eren Jäger. And he was smiling.  
“Who … who thinks they’re strong enough to try and hold Joanna for a bit?” Several children raised their hands, shouting excitedly. Marco picked a girl with flaming red hair and bend down to show her exactly how to hold the young Gallimimus before handing Joanna over and stepping back to let the kids flock around and pet the animal.  
  
Now, should he go over and talk to Jäger? He was looking at Marco, after all. Quite obviously, too. But who knew why he was here, maybe he was busy?  
The choice was taken from Marco as Jäger came over with a casual stroll. He was way shorter than expected, barely reaching Marco’s shoulder, but that didn’t matter.  
There was a strength to his form, to the way he moved with so much confidence, curiosity and resolve in his eyes. The smile he shot up at Marco was kind and soft.  
  
“You’re really good with the children.” Was there actually a purr to his words? Marco swallowed. “And the juveniles, too. One can tell how much you care just by the way you touch them.”  
“T-thank you.” He wasn’t usually a stuttering idiot. Marco had a way with words, he was charming and funny and damn suave but this … this came so sudden. He hadn’t expected to meet the handsome raptor trainer in person so very soon. But here he was. And Marco had no idea what to do.  
“I thought the kids would treat the dinos badly, you know? But this … you showing them around and stuff…” Jäger looked over at the group of kids still huddled together to carefully pet Joanna, the girl holding her up with pride on her face. “This is good, really.”  
  
He smiled at Marco again who could only nod and give a shaky smile in turn. They were silent for a  minute, Marco’s heart still hammering at the closeness of the man him and Jean had thirsted after for … weeks? Months?  
Then Jäger took a quick breath, shaking his head.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t … I’m Eren. Working with the raptors, back in the…” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point somewhere behind him, surely not even close to the direction the paddock was.  
  
“Ahh, that’s you”, Marco’s faked surprise felt so wrong, but what else should he have said? Me and my boyfriend have been stalking you since you came here? “I’ve heard about your work, it sounds incredible.” Just like those biceps flexing as Eren raised a hand to run his fingers through that dark hair. “I’m Marco, I work with the … eh, yeah.”  
Idiot. Eren knew what he did, he’d been watching him, after all. But the reaction he got was another one of those beautiful smiles.  
“You’re cute”, Eren said, all nonchalant and out of the blue and Marco’s heart just … stopped for a few beats. “Want to go for a coffee after your shift?”  
“I have a boyfriend”, Marco blurted in turn, without missing a beat and especially without thinking about it. This was it then. His chances ruined before anything had even started, the dream of the hot raptor trainer going up in smoke just like that. Marco could almost smell it.  
  
Eren blinked, obviously taken off-guard, then nodded slowly. But it seemed like Marco wasn’t finished embarrassing himself for now because the next words were already spilling out of his mouth before he had the slightest chance to stop them.  
“And I think he’d love to get to know you as much as I would.” Another few blinks, this time without the nod and with more confusion. At least at first. The furrow to Eren’s brows disappeared, melted into an amused expression instead, maybe a little cocky with the grin tugging at his full lips.  
  
“Okay, sounds interesting. When do you get off?” Hopefully tonight, Marco didn’t say out loud. At least he had enough self-control to not let that slip as well.  
“At five.”  
“I’ll pick you up here. Is your boyfriend coming, too?” Marco nodded. Jean wouldn’t miss this, no chance in hell. He’d been salivating for this hot piece of ass just as bad as Marco had.  
  
“Perfect.” There it was again, that purr. And this time Marco most definitely heard it. Could almost see it as well, in the way Eren bit his lip quickly, eyelids fluttering the slightest bit as he looked up at Marco. “Looking forward to … getting to know you and your boyfriend.”  
With that he was gone, strolling through the enclosure until he disappeared between running children and their parents.  
Marco fumbled for his cellphone to let Jean know about their plans for the evening as soon as he could.


	8. [JM, sfw] Kidnapping Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hello, it's me again ヽ(´▽｀)/ I request much, I know that. But your writing is great! (Translation: I just /have/ to ask for more.) So how about an AU where Criminal!Jean has to kidnap Marco for someone but then falls for him in a strange way? (=´∀｀)♡
> 
> Tags: Kidnapping, Restraints, Criminal Jean, Surprisingly Relaxed Marco

“You’re doing this for Nile Dawk, am I right?” In the absolute stillness of the room even Marco Bodt’s soft voice sounded too loud. Jean looked up at him, hands still working to fasten the rope around his ankles again, after their last bathroom break.   
Bodt’s eyes were closed, head tipped back a bit as he rolled his shoulders, stiff from the way his arms had been bound behind his back for the last few days. Even restrained and fatigued as he was now, there still was some sort of grace to the simple movement, the subtle flex of his muscles underneath the stained shirt.   
Jean gave a low hum in response, looping the rope one more time before he worked on the knot.  
  
“I suppose you can’t really tell me, I’m sorry”, Bodt gave a quiet laugh and rolled his head to the side, eyelids fluttering open to give Jean a look as soft as his voice still was.   
“But if it is Dawk, you should tell him … my father won’t give him, what he wants. No matter what arrangement they settled on. He’s wasting his time. And yours, of course.”  
  
Jean had literally no idea what the man was talking about. Yes, it had been Dawk who hired him to do this but why and what for, he didn’t know.   
He vaguely remembered reading something about senator Bodt trying to pass a new law but didn’t really care what Dawk had to do with the man. The important thing was that the payment offer for this job had been good. Especially for something as easy as ‘snatch the rich boy and keep him locked away for a while’.   
Even though the rich boy had turned out to be quite different from what Jean had expected. He was incredibly polite, for one. Not a spark of snotty, spoiled brat in his whole body. Then he had been really calm this whole time, almost since he’d woken up here in the basement. Maybe confused at first but that had soon slipped away, leaving him almost at ease with the situation. No fear, no crying, nothing. There was also the fact that he was … handsome. Beautiful, really. With those big, brown eyes, warm smile and dark hair. Also the freckles. Spattered across his face like dust, like glitter, almost as if someone had spilled them there.  
  
Of course all of that didn’t impair Jean’s ability to do his job. It just might have been a tiny bit easier if the boy he kept locked away down here had done the slightest bit to deserve it.   
If he had been a tad more arrogant or whiny or even ugly. Anything but sweet and patient and kind, really. But he wasn’t. So Jean had to manage.  
  
He finished the knot and tugged on the rope one last time to ensure it held, then sat back and rose to his feet. Bodt gave him that smile again, all warm and gentle.  
“Could you maybe check my wrists again? My fingers are going numb…”, he asked, head cocked to the side, voice so very sweet. He was the first person to ever ask a question like this.   
Not that Jean did jobs like this one every other day but sometimes kidnappings were the most lucrative and so he’d held his fair share of hostages over the years. Most of them had been too terrified to even talk to him and even if they did he barely heard anything but insults. Bodt was a first in so many ways, it was rather fascinating.  
  
Jean found himself obeying the request before he could even think about it, steps almost silent as he moved behind his guest to run fingers underneath the rope binding his wrists together. It was indeed a little tight, already leaving indents on the tan skin.   
Standing so close behind Bodt, tugging the knot loose to tie it anew, he couldn’t help but breathe in that very particular scent of the other man. It was mostly sweat by now, not nearly as repulsing as it should have been. But underneath there was still the more earthy note, the woody smell of cedar and maybe birch. For a very brief moment Jean was tempted to lean closer, catch more of that pleasant scent.   
Then Bodt moved and the strange pull was gone. Bodt leaned his head back to smile up at him, dark eyes sparkling in the dimmed light, and uttered a warm “Thank you” before falling quiet again for a while. When Jean was almost finished with the rope, he spoke up again. Sounding more thoughtful now.  
  
“When this is over, you should really invite me to dinner sometime.” Jean froze for all but two seconds before continuing his work. Bodt was clearly trying to get a raise out of him, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. “It’s the least you could do, you know? After this whole … kidnapping mess. I bet you’re actually a decent guy.”  
Making sure one last time that the rope was neither too tight nor too loose Jean gave a small huff before leaving the room, shutting the heavy door behind him. He pulled down the bandana covering his mouth and nose and took a deep breath, leaning back against the door he just shut. His heartbeat had quickened considerably.   
This wasn’t good, not at all. But the only thing he could really do was hope Dawk would contact him soon. Until then he was on his own with the irritably charming Marco Bodt.   
A prospect that seemed less and less like a bad one.


	9. [JM, sfw] Show Me The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stripper! Marco and sugar daddy! Jean please? :3c
> 
> Tags: Stripper AU, Sugar Daddy Jean, Stripper Marco

Marco liked to start out slow. Liked to choose light songs for the beginning of his sets, songs that were not pulsing but flowing, that made him feel relaxed and calm when he entered the stage.   
Upbeat songs with a quicker rhythm wouldn’t allow him to writhe as sensually, to roll his hips with hypnotic delicacy and flutter his lashes as if lost to the beat. He did some of his favorite combos right then, ones that required precision and concentration instead of momentum, his spin around the pole not as quick but all the more controlled.   
It also gave him time to map out the crowd, search for familiar faces, pick his targets to approach for lapdances later. He usually talked to every patron at least once but his regulars were always safe bets and it didn’t hurt to be aware of who was available.  
  
The slower songs were gradually shifting into the quicker ones, tonight’s DJ making the transition work even better than Marco could on his own, when he caught sight of one of his newest patrons.   
The man was sitting to the side but close to the stage, a glass of whiskey on the rocks in his hand and slowly swirling the liquid while he watched Marco with a heated gaze and a tiny smirk.  
Marco’s grip on the pole didn’t falter even though something in his stomach gave a hard throb, he just smiled back, upside-down but sweet, and completed the midair split with all the elegance hours upon hours of practice could give him. He had his routine for the night down to every grip and stretch, this handsome almost-stranger wouldn’t throw him off.   
Even though that smirk would always do things to him…  
  
The man stayed for the whole set, generously tipping and biting his lip sometimes when Marco stretched into especially acrobatic and alluring positions.   
Near the end of the set Marco did a nosebreaker that would have sent him crashing face first into the floor if he hadn’t caught himself with his thighs wrapped firmly around the pole. It wasn’t part of his routine but he just couldn’t resist making his audience gasp from time to time and when he looked over to the man during his fluid shoulder dismount he registered the hanging jaw with a bloom of satisfaction.  
  
It didn’t take Marco long to wash up, then get dressed in his black slacks and vest and head out into the club again.   
On his way he passed an impressed Eren who congratulated him on the new set before taking the stage for himself. Eren didn’t have slow beginnings. He jumped onto the pole to heavy guitar tunes and didn’t come down again until the end of his set.   
Marco never figured out where the man took his strength from but damn, he was good.  
  
Earlier Marco had made out three of his regulars, it was a Saturday night after all, and he’d pay them a visit soon enough. But first…  
The man was still sitting at the same table, swirling the same whiskey around in a glass, even wore the same smirk when he noticed Marco approaching him. They hadn’t known each other for long, though it was long enough for Marco to just slide into his lap as he reached him, leaning forward to murmur into his ear:  
“Evening, doctor.”  
  
They hadn’t known each other for long though it was long enough for Marco to know a few things about his newest regular. Jean Kirschtein was old money, his name holding a lot of weight in the fashion industry but he wasn’t the kind of person to settle on that, on the reputation of a mere name and a fortune he hadn’t earned. Instead he’d gone to university, gotten himself a good degree and started working as a surgeon in one of the most reputable private clinics along the west coast.   
It was hot, really, that kind of determination. He was attractive, polite, smelled nice and paid even better. Marco loved dancing for him.  
  
“Hello, baby…” Also, the low purr of his voice vibrated down low into Marco’s stomach. “You were amazing, as always. I got something for you.” He reached under his chair then, retrieving a small paper bag and handed it over, always so careful not to touch Marco on his own.  
“Oh, thank you!”, Marco smiled, accepting the gift with a flutter of his lashes and sitting back a little to unpack it. In the paper bag there was a gift box from a fancy perfumery uptown, complete with shower gel, aftershave and cologne. A fragrance Marco would have never been able to afford on his own, even though his job paid really well.  
  
“A pretty thing like you deserves to wear something nice, don’t you think?”  
Marco bit his lip and giggled, didn’t even need to feign the joy like he usually did when patrons gave him impossible and thoughtless gifts. This was right up his alley.  
“Thank you so much, I love it!”, he whispered again, leaning forward to breathe a soft kiss against Jean’s cheekbone. “Would you like a dance?”  
“Sure, baby.”   
  
Marco slid back and to his feet then to take Jean’s hand and lead him back to an empty booth where they’d have a little more privacy. Dances weren’t usually interrupted but he knew by now that the other man preferred quiet corners to tables right in front of the stage.  
“Fourty per song, you keep tipping, I keep dancing. You’re not allowed to touch me but I can touch you, if you’d like.” He expected the other man to agree when he pushed him down into the couch, like he’d done every time before. Instead Jean looked up at him, still smirking and a hot glimmer in his eyes.  
“When do you get off?” Marco froze halfway onto his lap and quirked an eyebrow. This wasn’t how things usually worked. But he was taken aback enough to answer.  
  
“Not before five, why?” Shrugging casually Jean leaned back, his eyes flicking down Marco’s body, then up again before he licked his bottom lip.  
“How about lunch tomorrow? I wanted to ask for breakfast but you should get your beauty sleep.” His very first impulse was to decline. It wasn’t exactly forbidden to meet patrons outside of the club, but still far from common.   
Then again, patrons like Jean Kirschtein were far from common as well. Marco took a quick look at the paper bag, sitting innocently next to them on the floor. There might be more where this came from if he accepted the offer.   
And even if not, he’d have a nice lunch with enjoyable company. The offer could be worse.  
  
“I’d love to have lunch with you, Dr. Kirschtein”, he hummed, the sweetest smile on his lips. Jean’s smirk grew into a grin as he moved to lace his hands behind his head, a casual gesture to keep himself from breaking the rules and reaching out to touch Marco. It was kind of cute.  
“Perfect.”


	10. [EJM, sfw] Something Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay but Magic time. What about Eren casting spells and shit in his apartment to try and better his skills but one day he casts a transfiguration spell to try to make something a fluffy cat but apparently he needs to work on his aim and apparently magic can go through walls. Who knew? Suddenly a panicked Neighbor!Marco comes knocking so Eren hides his stuff quickly ,cause magic isn't widely accepted, and answers his door to find Marco holding a tiny two-toned cat that was once his bf Jean.
> 
> Tags: Witch Eren, Cat Jean, Magic, Witchcraft, Transfiguration, Pining

It wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working? Eren had been preparing for the better part of the afternoon.   
He’d cleansed his wand, cast a circle, carefully aligned the crystals, anointed the candles with the prepared oils and lit them counter-clockwise.   
He’d taken his time with the grounding, worked up a nice and steady energy flow before even beginning with the incantation itself. He hadn’t made any mistakes there, knew the words by heart and had been very careful to get the pronunciation right.   
He’d even felt the surge leave his hands, felt the soft recoil of guided energy. And still, nothing.  
  
Eren was still kneeling beside the circle, reading and re-reading the same three pages in his book of shadows, searching for his mistake, when the soft knock on the apartment door made him jump. Shit.   
The circle was broken up quickly, candles transferred to shelves, crystals and wand stashed away, pillow thrown back onto the bed. By the time Eren opened the window to get rid of the lingering smell of cinnamon and lotus, the second knock came.  
  
“Just a second!”, he didn’t have to yell, his apartment was tiny at best and voices carried especially well through the thin walls, he knew that better than anyone. He checked the room once more, finding a small oil vial he’d overlooked and put it away quickly before he finally went to open the door.  
“U-uhm, hello Eren…”   
Over the course of the two years he’d lived in this house Eren had seen his neighbor Marco do a lot of things. Bring out trash and pick up mail, open his door with clumsy, drunk hands, help their upstairs neighbors navigate a couch through the stairway, smile at Eren over coffee or tea, kiss his stupid, annoying boyfriend right there in the hall… He’d seen Marco countless times, doing all kinds of things. But never before had he seen him this nervous.  
“Marco … what’s wrong?” It kicked his protectiveness into overdrive within a second.  
  
“I uh…” Marco licked his lips, casting quick glances up and down the hallway. “Can I come in? Please?”  
It was a reflex, stepping to the side and opening the door wider, then shutting it behind his unexpected guest. There wasn’t much place for Marco to go in the small one-room-apartment, nowhere to sit but the bed, though he seemed to be used to it, judging by the way he plopped down without further ado. Setting up water to boil came as naturally to Eren as breathing before he turned around and sat next to Marco. Careful not to move too close.  
“Okay, what’s up?”  
  
“This … this is gonna sound real stupid…” The high-pitched, twitchy laugh didn’t suit Marco. Seeing him like this wasn’t just unusual, it was plain weird. But Eren was determined to fix whatever had caused him to panic like this.  
“Oh come on, you know me. I like stupid”, he grinned, trying hard to give off an air of casual calmness as he elbowed the other man softly into the side. Only then did he notice that Marco had his hands clutched tightly to his chest, obviously holding something. “What you got there?”  
  
Another laugh, this time breathy and almost silent. Then Marco slowly lowered his hands until he had them cupped in his lap. Right there between his palms was a tiny kitten, wiggling around as if trying to escape.   
The very same kitten Eren had visualized earlier during his first try at higher level transfiguration. It seemed like it hadn’t been as big a failure as expected. Only the colors didn’t match. Eren had wanted a white cat, like the pillow he’d used as projective space.   
The one Marco held was a tabby, yellow fur marked by stripes of dirty brown.  
  
“I … I know you’re a witch. And I know you’re trying to hide it but … you’re not really good at that. No offense.” Marco grimaced lightly, an apologetic smile on his lips, before he rushed to add:   
“But I don’t care. Actually, right now I’m glad. Because this…” He held up the squirming kitten.   
“This has been Jean ten minutes ago, I swear. And at first I panicked but then I thought … Eren does that magic stuff, he’ll know what to do…”  
  
Oh shit. So the transfiguration had worked. Way too well. Well enough that the energy had been too much for the flimsy pillow to take and instead had needed to latch onto something alive. Eren hadn’t even known he could channel something as powerful. He was a little bit impressed by himself. Mostly horrified, but also impressed. Marco’s wavering voice called him back to reality.  
“Please tell me you know what to do…”  
  
Eren gulped. Well … had this been working as intended, the spell would have worn off in a day or two, just fading away. But Jean … Jean had his own energy, whether he consciously used it or not, and if the misguided surge Eren sent to him had managed to expand into his own cycle, the spell would keep renewing itself until cut off from the source. And that was a kind of magic Eren hadn’t even dreamed meddling with up to now…   
But that was not what Marco needed to hear right now.   
There was a very faint mewl and Eren looked down at Marco’s lap where the kitten was perched on a knee, staring him down. Did Jean still know what happened around him? If he did…  
  
Eren cleared his throat and reached for one of Marco’s hands, taking it carefully into his own as he slid closer. They were soft and warm and Eren might be enjoying this a little too much.  
“Hey, calm down”, he murmured, stroking the back of Marco’s hand with his thumb. “I’ll figure something out, I promise. Just let me make us tea and then I’ll look some things up. I’m not letting you go before we got this, okay?”  
Marco gave him a shaky nod and a thin smile, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you…” The soft sparkle in deep brown gave Eren a little sting. He wanted to help, he would. Maybe the spell hadn’t fully connected to Jean and would wear off the next day. If it didn’t he could still look for alternatives, make a few calls, get someone with more experience come to take care of it.   
But until then he had Marco over, sweet, gentle, funny Marco who trusted him enough to take care of his beloved boyfriend, even knowing about their grudge.   
Eren really shouldn’t be as excited about that as he was. At least until the kitten jumped onto his lap with an impressive leap and bore needle thin claws into his thigh.


	11. [EJM, sfw] Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gentle Titan Marco
> 
> Tags: Canonverse, Titan Marco, Shifter Marco

Cleaning out the ruins should have been easy. They’d reached the former village on Maria territory around noon and had wanted everything ready to settle in come evening. Get rid of the titans in the area, check the remaining buildings for stability, move some of the supplies into suitable houses. Standard protocol for securing new bases.  
It should have been easy, a routine all of them were more than used to by now, but it wasn’t. For the first half an hour or so everything went smoothly. They circled the village, found there were less titans than expected, set to kill a few of them, nothing spectacular.  
  
Then the abnormal appeared. It was a small one, barely a five meter class.  
But it was fast and apparently could climb rather well, a dangerous combination. Mikasa and Levi took it down in a spectacular fight that destroyed more than half of the remaining village but thankfully cost them no casualties.  
And it could have become simple after that, with Erwin telling them to proceed as planned and clear out the remaining few targets. But of course, nothing was ever simple.  
  
Eren was just about to ambush one of the last few titans scattered through the streets, a bulky fifteen meter class that was standing with it’s back to him, slightly crouched down to regard something on the floor. But Eren didn’t care about what it was that caught the thing’s interest, he cared about getting rid of it as long as it was distracted.  
The arch he swung was graceful and practiced, blades heavy and steaming in his hands, ready to strike as soon as he completed the swing. Just a few more seconds, a better angle, a closer look … a shout ripping the air around him, a forceful impact, the backlash of his wires detaching as he was thrown sideways, collided with a rooftop and slammed into a chimney.  
For a few seconds everything Eren could do was wheeze pained breaths, his vision blackening and swimming as he tried to orientate himself. But he was good at bouncing back, had to be, and soon clambered onto his feet in search of what had knocked him away from his target, the titan now crouching in the street, still unharmed.  
  
What Eren found was … Jean. Incredibly pale and heaving uneven gasps, kneeling right next to him on the rooftop.  
His first instinct was to curse and scream at the other boy for ruining what would have been a perfect kill but something about this whole scene felt so off, all he could mutter was a confused “What the hell, Kirschtein…?”  
Jean clambered to his feet, slowly and with limbs that were shaking from more than just the impact. Wiping some blood from a split lip he looked at Eren, eyes wide and disbelieving, then over at the titan.  
  
“Don’t … don’t you see it?” Even his voice was trembling, if just slightly, and all of a sudden there was a clump of ice forming in Eren’s stomach. Jean couldn’t loose it, not now, not on an expedition where they needed every damn soldier. But it was more than practicality that made Eren grit his teeth and take a step towards Jean.  
“He’s … he’s not doing anything. And don’t you think he, uh…”, the other boy trailed off, then swallowed hard and looked back at Eren. But before he could wonder what Jean even meant, let alone answer, there was the sound of boots landing behind them on the roof tiles, much more graceful than what they had managed.  
  
“What the fuck was that?” Captain Levi sounded pissed as he stepped between them, Eren falling into a sharp salute on pure instinct and getting a raised brow in turn.  
“Cut out the bullshit. That the last one?” He nodded toward the titan.  
“Uhm, yes sir. I think so”, Eren stuttered when Jean made no move to react. Levi peered down into the street and clicked his tongue.  
“What’s it doing?” The next words were a piercing shout, sure to get the titan’s attention. “Hey, you ugly piece of shit, what the fuck you got there?” The titan stirred, slowly rising again and moving to turn around. A black cat darted away from it’s feet.  
  
Jean breathed a sharp gasp, taking a few careful steps forward and as soon as the titan was fully facing them Eren understood. Dark hair flopping down into it’s face, a round nose, high cheekbones spattered with giant freckles … it was all weirdly distorted but the resemblance was uncanny.  
The sound of Captain Levi changing his blades made Eren jump forward and grab his arm to try and hold him back, just like that, if only for a few seconds.  
“Sir, wait! Please…” The icy glare he received was almost enough to make him let go. Almost.  
Instead he gestured towards Jean with his free hand. “Look…”  
The other boy had stepped to the very edge of the roof, trembling like a leaf but standing tall and sure as he reached out with one hand. A feeble little gesture.  
  
The titan made a guttural rumbling noise and Eren could feel the captain twitch beside him. But then it raised a hand to extend one finger, longer than any of them were tall and slowly, so very slowly, reached forward until it was almost touching the hand held out for it.  
Jean made a sound between a gasp and a sob as he closed the gap, pressing his hand against the very tip of the titan’s finger. For a moment everything went still and the confused mumble of “What the fuck” captain Levi uttered was the only noise to be heard.  
Then Jean turned his head, almost reluctant to take his eyes off the titan and instead focused on Levi. He didn’t pull his hand back.  
When he spoke he had stopped shaking and his voice was calm and very firm.  
“Cut him out.”  
  
“What?” There was something almost like amusement tinting Levi’s words and he tipped his head to the side. Eren let go of his arm.  
“He’s got to be a shifter. Cut him out.” With one last, impossibly tender look at the titan Jean pulled back and walked back to them, standing right in front of the captain. He was not about to back down.  
“Are you shitting me, kid? It’s a titan. All I’m gonna do is kill it.”  
“No.” There was an insistent fire burning in Jean’s eyes as he looked down at the smaller man, his jaw set in a hard line. “He is a shifter. And you will get him out of there. I know you can do it, I’ve seen it.” Eren swallowed. This wasn’t good, not at all. But he couldn’t just stand here and watch.  
“Kirschtein, are you out of your fucking…”  
  
“Captain, sir…” He cleared his throat as Levi’s head whipped around and that glare focused on him again. “You could at least try? You’d kill it anyway, shifter or not. But … but if you could retrieve someone who might have information while you’re at it…”  
The icy stare softened the slightest bit and Eren felt some of the tension seep from his shoulders, Jean’s amber eyes drifting over to him with heavy gratitude.  
  
The captain adjusted his grip on the blades and took a few steps back.  
“Stand back, you idiots. Might get ugly if there’s actually someone in there.”  
“Don’t hurt him!” Jean half pleaded, half ordered. Levi just scoffed before he took off with a running start.


	12. [JM, sfw] Give Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pretend Date Jean messes up the Bodt Thanksgiving Celebration (http://secretjeanmarco.tumblr.com/post/130775009761/janewithawhy-imagine-your-otp-fenfyre)
> 
> Tags: Fake Relationship, Asshole Jean, Actor Jean, Bodt Family

The guy arrived half an hour late, exactly like they had agreed upon, and parked that monstrosity of his right across from their kitchen window, almost on the front lawn.   
Biting back a grin Marco dashed out of the door and through the driveway to jump right into the stranger’s arms.  
  
“Hi, sorry”, he whispered, pulling their faces together in what had to look like a kiss from where his parents were standing in the doorway. “They’re already watching. I’m Marco…” Thankfully the stranger went with it, just curled his arms around Marco’s waist and gave a low chuckle, dipping his head.  
“Now that’s a welcome … hi Marco, I’m Jean.” His smile was wicked, crooked and with a definite sparkle to surprisingly pretty amber eyes. The stubble he wore was unruly, giving him a rugged look that Marco couldn’t help but find intriguing and his mother would most definitely hate, hair died blond and falling messily into his face. This would do just fine.  
  
“You’re even better than expected”, Marco snickered which earned him another chuckle.  
“Watch it, baby…” The endearment was uttered with a smirk to that smoky voice. “I’m just here to grab a meal and cause some turmoil.”   
“Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. Come on then!” He let go only to grab Jean’s hand and tug him towards the house with an excited bounce to his steps he didn’t have to fake entirely. “That thing really is hideous, by the way”, he murmured with a nod to the van parked behind them. Jean just scoffed.  
“Don’t you insult the van, I can still be a total poster child, you know.” Letting his eyes glide once more over his guest Marco hummed.  
“U-huh, sure you can…” He’d really like to see that, with those heavy boots, ripped jeans and baggy band shirt. Shit, Marco knew they’d agreed on something like that but … did the guy have to look like he just crawled out of one of his favorite pornos?  
“What, I could totally…”  
  
“Mom, dad! This is Jean. Jean, these are my parents.” Marco put on his sweetest grin as he pulled the other man up the porch and to the door. He was supposed to be totally in love with Jean, not lusting after him like the horny loser he actually was. But that was a whole other story.  
“Jean, it’s … uh…” His mother trailed off as soon as they stepped into the light and she took in the whole disarray that Marco’s supposed boyfriend was in. Of course her husband had her back.  
“Nice to meet you, Jean. Marco told us so much about you.” Lie. How could he, if he hadn’t even known Jean five days ago? But his father was nice and polite and held out his hand for a firm shake.  
  
“Yeah, nice to meet you, Mr. B!” Oh seriously? How old was Jean, fifteen? But he was here to be a total jerk, so Marco just nodded along. Then Jean turned to his mother, smile going positively lecherous as he regarded her before drawling in a low voice:   
“And wow, how nice it is to meet you…” Oh shit, he was good. Marco had to swallow the laugh that was bubbling up his throat.   
His mother gave a tight lipped smile and ducked back into the house, quickly followed by his father. Jean gave him a thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows before they stepped inside as well, fingers still intertwined.  
  
They made it through the first course without anything horrible happening.   
Jean made a few jabs at Marco’s cousin for the shirt he wore – to be fair, it really was ugly – and got some in turn for his own attire – which was incredibly hot but still not appropriate, so that much was true – but there was always someone interfering before things could get out of hand.   
They improvised a terrible story about how they’d met at the bar where Jean worked one night and he wore a wide grin as he gave enough hints for everyone to come to the conclusion that they’d had sex then and there.   
Marco could feel himself turn crimson red at that but his mother’s glare was worth every bit of embarrassment he felt.  
  
During the main course Jean began dropping the real bombs and Marco really had to reign himself in not to start cackling like a maniac during some of his stunts.   
Turning the other way to talk to his sister Julietta when Jean was blatantly hitting on the very pissed, very straight cousin he’d insulted earlier was hard, but Marco managed. Listening to the fallout was beautiful as well.   
But the real shit went down when Jean turned to Marco’s mother shortly after that.  
“So Mrs. Bodt, you have to explain one thing to me…” Marco’s mother was nothing if not patient but the way her head whipped around to their guest spoke for itself. “What is that thing on the wall all about?” She furrowed her brows and turned to see what Jean was pointing at, then looked even more confused when she turned back.  
“You mean the … the cross?”  
  
“Yeah…” The word was a little slurred, even though hadn’t touched anything alcoholic all night. He’d written about that in the ad, after all. “Why do you people put these on your walls?” Marco pretended to be very busy with his food, Jean’s plate was empty already. He seemed to want to go all out now.  
“It’s … it’s a symbol of our beliefs, Jean. I’m sure you’re…” Jean didn’t even let her finish and fuck, he was really good.  
“So you believe in that stuff? Like, the dude coming back from the dead and all? Cause I kinda call bullshit on that one.”  
  
From then on it was hissed words and very thinly veiled insults culminating in Jean shouting and Marco’s father – his father! – shouting and auntie Marion’s baby beginning to cry and then Jean got kicked out of the house.   
Actually, physically kicked out by Marco’s father, just grabbed at the back of his worn band shirt, pulled away from the table and pushed out of the front door. Marco had to try really hard to look upset and angry instead of gleeful as he passed his father in the hallway to storm after his date.  
  
Jean was standing on the front lawn, stretching his arms over his head when Marco stepped outside, grinning and shaking his head.  
“Well…”, Jean drawled, cracking his neck. “That was intense.”  
“Yeah, didn’t think he’d actually touch you. Sorry if that…” Jean just scoffed as they began walking back to the van.  
“No, it’s alright, was fun. But uhm, if you don’t mind the question…” Marco looked over at him and noticed a tiny crease between his eyebrows. Cute. “What did your folks do that you wanted to shock them like that? They seemed nice enough to me…”  
Rubbing one hand along his neck Marco blinked and scrunched up his nose a little.  
  
“I just wanted to get a point across, think it worked…” Jean shrugged and nodded, fishing in his pockets for the car keys. But Marco kind of … didn’t want to let him go like this.  
“Hey, listen. You didn’t get any pumpkin pie, it’s the dessert…”  
“Hmm, shame”, Jean hummed, biting his lip for a brief second before he pulled out his keys. “I love pumpkin pie.”  
“Yeah, and my mom makes a great one … Your pay was a meal, right? And you didn’t get the whole one yet. How about I bring you some left-overs around tomorrow? ” A few blinks, a tilt of the head, then slowly, very slowly, a smile.  
“Deal.”  
  
When Marco returned to the dining room it was dead silent. He took a moment to take in the state everyone was in. His father brooding, his mother furious, his sisters a little scared but also excited… Then he took a deep breath. And smiled.  
“Since it can’t get any worse than this, how about you allow Julie to bring her girlfriend next time?”


	13. [EJM, sfw] Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I went to a mall and saw a Hot Topic right across from the Claire’s. I started laughing at the irony, but then I thought imagine your otp. Person A works at Claire’s and Person B works at Hot Topic. Bonus for ot3: one is a costumer (with a younger sister) who likes hot topic and is forced into Clair's often who flirts with both person A and B and causes a little feud between the two
> 
> Tags: Pastel Eren, Punk Jean, Claire's vs Hot Topic

Eren had never opposed a little bit of rivalry. On the contrary, he thought it was healthy!   
Letting other people inspire you to work harder and do your best, getting motivated to never stop bettering yourself, it sounded like a good thing. And it was, more often than not.   
  
When they’d had the more or less brilliant idea to open a new Hot Topic right across from his workplace, he’d tried to see the bright side. With a little help from Armin, his co-worker and best friend for fifteen years and counting. It was fine, really.   
They kept the shop windows neater now, cleaned the displays more often and smiled just a little bit friendlier at every customer entering the store. Even their boss was quite pleased with them and for a few weeks everything was just fine.  
  
Then Hot Topic decided to hire that guy. From what Eren could tell, he looked like he lived in the chain anyway.   
The upper part of a messy undercut was died a poisonous green, he was always wearing tight band shirts and dark skinny jeans, leather bands tied around his wrists and several piercings dangling from his ears.   
It could have been hot if it hadn’t been as much of a cliché. And if Eren were the slightest bit attracted to arrogant assholes flashing him shit-eating grins through storefronts whenever they caught him staring. He wasn’t, of course. Not at all.  
  
But even that could have been good. More annoyance to fuel his motivation. All the more reason to keep the shop clean and lure in customers with chirped offers and bright smiles. But then Marco Bodt had to enter the picture and tear down Eren’s carefully constructed house of cards until he had to face reality:  
Rivalry sucked.  
But back to the beginning, or rather, the beginning of the end.  
  
Marco Bodt was the prettiest, funniest and most kind thing to set a foot into this sorry Claire’s. He had dark chocolate eyes only shades lighter than his incredibly soft hair, hundreds of freckles spattered across his face and the sweetest smile Eren had ever seen.   
He came here every other week, pulled into the store by what seemed like his sister who proceeded to roam the shop in search of another pair of cute muffin earrings or a glittery headband or a delicate ring. While she took all the time in the world to hold different accessories up to her face and compare them in the mirror, Marco strolled up to the counter to strike up a conversation.   
He complimented Eren on his bangs, usually some shade of pink, on the necklaces he wore and the colorful bracelets wrapped around his wrists, on his eyes and nose and the tiny bows sometimes tucked into his hair. He told Eren stories about his sisters that sent both of them giggling and sometimes touched Eren’s hand where it lay on the counter all innocent.  
  
The first time he left the shop, Eren was positively swooning, eyes trailing behind the handsome stranger with a dorky smile on his face that fell as soon as Marco went on to the Hot Topic.   
Now, shopping there was not a crime and it didn’t make cute people any less cute. That’s what Eren told himself. And it was working, too. Until Marco emerged from the depths of the shop with a few shirts and went up to the counter, smiling brightly at Green Undercut.   
  
Eren never felt as betrayed as when he watched Marco point up to his hair with a smile, probably complimenting the vibrant color. They always chatted for a whole while, Marco and Undercut, ignoring the little sister clinging to Marco’s arm, most likely pleading for them to go home already. Marco often played with the loose leather bands wrapped around pale wrists or reached out to carefully tap his fingers against the choker around Undercut’s neck.   
And Undercut … reciprocated. Ghosted his fingers over Marco’s freckled underarms to send him laughing, winked and grinned and waggled a pierced tongue at him all flirty.  
  
Eren hated it, hated everything about it when Marco emerged from the shop with an even brighter smile and his sister hanging from his arm. Hated how Undercut noticed him staring each and every time and never missed an opportunity to wink at him as well, giving a pointed thumbs up and another of these obscene tongue wiggles.   
Hated how he flushed so deeply he had to hide in the back and cool his fluttery nerves again. It only took a few weeks of this, of Marco coming in and making him swoon before walking over there and making him seethe, before Eren revised his opinion.  
Rivalry sucked.


	14. [JM, nsfw] Good Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP sending a nude photo or sext to Person B, and Person B responding with “sign me the FUCK up 👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 good shit go౦ԁ sHit👌 thats ✔ some good👌👌shit right👌👌th 👌 ere👌👌👌 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌Good shit” Bonus: Person A immediately tells them they wanna break up.
> 
> Tags: Bathtub, Sexting, Nudes, Masturbation

It had been a long day. Long and filled entirely with standing around, smiling, carrying heavy cardboard boxes from hall to hall, smiling, checking in with his supervisor every other minute, explaining and discussing the same handful of experiments over and over and over again and, of course, smiling.  
Marco was a cheerful person by nature, he spend a lot of his time laughing and smiling and joking around. But this amount of looking friendly made even his cheeks ache when he returned to his hotel room late at night.  
  
Marco groaned, kicked off his dress shoes and slipped out of his sports jacket to drape it over a chair on his way to the bathroom. Slowly opening the buttons of his shirt with one hand he searched for the light switch with the other and flicked on the overhead lamp.  
He leaned against the sink, watching himself in the full length mirror as he opened his shirt all the way, noticing how tired he looked. How pale, compared to just this morning, how tiny little laughter lines had dug themselves into the skin around his mouth and the corners of his eyes.  
With another low grunt he rubbed over the faint lines. He was 26, goddammit. Not the time to get wrinkly. But one good nights sleep, a few more glasses of water than usual and he’d be set … if only he hadn’t two more of these days coming.  
Marco moved his hands to unbuckle the belt and pulled his shirt out, his pants slipping lower to reveal a sliver of dark blue briefs. There would always be one person who’d appreciate him, even if he was all wrinkly and exhausted…  
  
Reaching up with one hand to muss his hair a little more he pulled his phone out with the other, quickly flipping on the camera and taking a step back to get a good picture of himself.  
Smirk tired but satisfied, purple shirt hanging open and revealing a good part of toned chest and stomach, pants riding incredibly low … not low enough, Marco decided and hooked a thumb under the waistband of his briefs to tease with the barest hint of dick he could show off.  
It only took him a few tries to get a picture he liked and then just a moment to send it to Jean. Glancing at the time Marco suspected his boyfriend might be still awake. It was a weekend, after all.  
  
Marco himself had to be up in about six hours to navigate the same parcours as today, only with a speech he had to hold with one of his fellow postgraduates thrown into the mix.  
Shrugging out of the shirt he decided to take a quick, hot soak anyway and began filling the bathtub with steaming water. He deserved to relax after a day like this, if only for twenty minutes before he fell into bed. Just when he slid out of his briefs his phone chimed, the illuminating display showing Jean had answered him.

_From: Jean <3, 01:14am  
sign me the FUCK up 👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀👌👀 good shit go౦ԁ sHit👌 thats ✔ some good👌👌shit right👌👌th 👌 ere👌👌👌 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ 💯 i say so 💯 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ💯 👌👌 👌НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ👌 👌👌 👌 💯 👌 👀 👀 👀 👌👌Good shit_

Marco blinked, let himself sink onto the rim of the bath tub. Then he shook his head and typed a reply.

_To: Jean <3, 01:15am  
I want to break up._

This time Jean only needed a few seconds to answer, Marco had barely time to feel the water’s temperate with his hand – scorching hot, just as he liked it – before he had to reach for his phone again.

_From: Jean <3, 01:15am_  
_no you doooon’t, you luv me too much!_  
 _how’s the congress?_

Good question, how was the congress? He’d been so busy all day, he hadn’t even had time to consider whether he liked it here or not.  
But the more Marco thought about it, the more he decided the answer had to be yes. The whole atmosphere was stimulating to no end, he loved presenting what all of them had been working on for so long and talking about his studies with people who actually understood what he was getting at. Not that Jean didn’t want to listen or was too stupid to understand.  
But these people were scientists, experts in the field who could give him whole new perspectives and input, it was amazing.

_To: Jean <3, 01:17am  
It’s great! Exhausting, but so much fun. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back, okay? I’m soooo tired rn…_

He placed the phone near the tub before he stepped inside, his feet feeling like they might go up in flames during the next few seconds but even that was alright after how numb they had been for the last few hours.  
Marco slowly slid into the hot water, feeling his muscles relax as he sunk deeper. The bubbles produced by the tiny bottle of hotel bath soak were nothing compared to the mountains he liked when taking baths at home. They were small and vanished quickly with a quiet sizzling noise, but they were nice as long as they lasted, pretty and iridescent.  
Another chime made Marco dry his hand on a towel he’d placed nearby and reach for his phone.

_From: Jean <3, 01:22am  
heading to bed?_

_To: Jean <3, 01:22am  
Nah, taking a quick bath, then heading to bed. If I don’t fall asleep in the tub, it’s sooo gooood…_

Marco closed his eyes and tipped his head back, the hand still clutching the phone hanging out of the tub as he concentrated on relaxing the muscles in his back and legs. Another chime.

_From: Jean <3, 01:23am  
ohhh, i wanna see!_

He huffed a laugh as he tried to snap a picture, having to wipe some fog off the lens before he could get a decent one. The bubbles were almost gone and the water was clear enough to see everything from his waist down, slightly interested dick included.  
Jean’s answer came quickly after he’d sent the picture.

_From: Jean <3, 01:25am  
shit baby, lookin good … wanna jerk off?_

_To: Jean <3, 01:25am  
Hmm yeah, kinda…_

He hadn’t planned to, not at all. But showing off pictures of his own body and making Jean react like that always turned him on.  
So he circled his half-hard cock with the hand not currently holding his phone – it was the left one, but years of jerking himself and his boyfriend at the same time had given him enough practice – and gave himself a few slow tugs. He quickly got completely hard.

_From: Jean <3, 01:27am  
that’s hot, baby. ’m doing it right now … yuo?_

_To: Jean <3, 01:28am  
Mme too…_

This was good. After a day like the one he just had a bit of additional stress relief could never hurt. And even if it would have been better with Jean here, being able to kiss and touch him, this was fine as well.  
Marco had to bite his lip to not moan too loud as he sped up his movements. Usually he was pretty vocal in bed but didn’t want the noise echoing in the bathroom, possibly enough for his supervisor next door to hear.

_From: Jean <3, 01:28am_  
_Show me…_  
 _From: Jean <3, 01:28am_  
 _Please?_

Always such a good boy, even if they were miles and miles apart in different timezones…  
Lip still caught between his teeth Marco arched his back and propped his hips a little higher, hand resting at the base of his cock to steady it as it jut out of the water, wet and shimmering, little rivulets running down the sensitive skin. He hissed a little at the sudden rush of cool air against his hot flesh but took the picture quickly before sliding back into the steaming water.

_From: Jean <3, 01: 31am  
ahghhh bbby thatsso hot..-_

_To: Jean <3, 01:32am  
Now u?_

Showing off had made him so hot, he just needed a little nudge, a bit more. Arousal and the heat of the bath made his heart hammer against his ribs, breaths getting heavier as he quickened the pace, movements made slick and easy by the water…  
When his phone chimed again he unlocked it with shaking, damp fingers and choked on his own breath for a few seconds. Jean had already come, white splatters all across his abs and up to his chest, dripping over the fingers still loosely curled around his half hard dick…  
  
Marco came with a whimper, biting down hard on his lip to not let it grow too loud in volume as he spurted into the hot water, shivering and gasping and trembling as he stared at the image on his phone until the display went black and his own face was staring back at him, tired, sweaty, but very content.  
When the last wave had washed over him he unlocked the screen again to shoot Jean a quick goodnight message.

_To: Jean <3, 01:37am  
Thanks Jean, that was nice … I’ll head to bed now_

_From: Jean <3, 01:38am  
Yeah, me too … miss you_

_To: Jean <3, 01:38am  
Miss you too…_

Marco smiled at the screen until it went black again.


	15. [EJM, sfw] Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Single dads Eren and Jean flirting with Kindergarten teacher Marco~ Eren and Jean competing for his attention but their kids getting it all instead xD
> 
> Tags: Kidfic, Dad Jean, Dad Eren, Kindergarden Teacher Marco

“C'mon, c'mon dad! We’re gonna be late!” Balancing the tray stacked with brownies would have been much easier had his other hand not been occupied by an excited five year old, tugging him along the sidewalk, but Jean somehow managed. This wasn’t his first day wrestling the little bundle of energy after all and short child legs could only scurry this quickly.   
They reached the gate without a catastrophe in form of baked goods crumbling to the ground and the boy jumping in front of him let out a joyful shriek as he took in the festively decorated backyard of his kindergarten.  
  
There were several big, colorful tents already bustling with life, tables to draw and craft at scattered all over, a big barbeque station in the back and other, smaller food booths all around.   
Everything was decorated with balloons in all shapes and sizes, fluttery paper bands with cute slogans painted on and photos stuck everywhere they would hold. St. Sina’s Kindergarten sure knew how to throw a nice summer fete.   
  
Before his son could tug him much further onto the yard there was a soft tenor calling out for them and Jean turned to see one of the teachers, Mr. Bodt, heading their way.   
His heart wasn’t doing that silly fluttery thing, it wasn’t.  
“Oh, Mr. Kirschtein! I’m glad you could make it.” That smile was dazzling, as always, the sunlight catching in his dark, round eyes and making his hair shimmer like the richest chocolate. Okay, maybe a little bit of fluttering, if Jean was being honest.  
“Yeah … yeah, I finished most of my paperwork last night, so…” Mr. Bodt nodded, smile still bright, before he crouched down in front of the boy still clutching Jean’s hand.  
  
“My, Luke … what a nice skirt you’re wearing! It’s new, isn’t it?” He reached out to carefully tug at the hemline with the white cotton trim, making the boy beam with pride and run a small hand over the blue and purple fabric.  
“I told dad how you said we could wear whatever we wanted … and he got it for me … and I…” Luke bit his lip as he cast his gaze down, a little shy all of a sudden, and squeezed Jean’s hand.  
“It’s okay, go on…”, the teacher’s voice was soft and encouraging as he tipped his head to the side, still smiling. Luke still needed a little nudge from his father and a warm “Yeah buddy, tell Marco.” before he looked up again.   
“I feel … really pretty”, the boy giggled, rubbing a hand across his flushed face as he grinned at his teacher.  
“And you look really pretty, too!”, Mr. Bodt exclaimed, all enthusiasm and kind honesty as he regarded his charge one last time before getting up again and turning his attention back to Jean. Those big eyes would be the death of him someday.  
  
“We uh…”, Jean began awkwardly, still struggling a little to keep the tray upright, “we brought brownies?”  
“I helped!”, Luke cried immediately, bouncing on his toes. “I stirred the batter and put it on the tray! And dad let me put the flour in … but not the chocolate cause it was too hot…” Mr. Bodt’s eyebrows shot up at that and, gaze flicked between father and son and the tray stacked with treats a few times.  
“Oh? Those look great, I didn’t know you…”  
“Could bake?”, Jean finished with a lame chuckle. “Yeah I’m actually, uh … pretty good at it? Cooking not so much, but…”  
  
“His cooking is awful!”, the boy next to him fake gagged, clasping a hand over his mouth and making Mr. Bodt laugh.  
“Well, it’s a good thing you eat lunch here most of the time then, right?” The teacher sounded amused, eyes twinkling with laughter as he looked at the child, then back at Jean.  
“Uh, anway … my brownies are great, you have to try them. And I also make mean crêpe, maybe you should…”   
Before Jean could finish the lame pickup line of Mr. Bodt having to come around sometime to try them his son gave a piercing shriek and let go off his hand to run off back to the gate where a father had just arrived with his daughter.  
  
“Carla!”, he cried out, wrapping the little girl in a clumsy but enthusiastic hug that was returned with just as much energy as they bounced up and down a few times. Mr. Bodt laughed at the sight, a sound so honest and clear that Jean had to take a deep breath.  
“It’s like they haven’t seen each other for ages instead of just a day.”  
Jean hummed and swallowed down the disappointment and anger rising up in his throat.   
That Jäger guy did always have the worst timing. But there was no use in whining and self-pity, the afternoon was still young, he’d get another chance to talk to Mr. cutest teacher alive and maybe not make an ass of himself this time.  
  
Leaving the kids to their excessive greeting Jäger strolled over with a wide grin, holding a large bowl out in front of him.  
“I brought potato salad!”, he proclaimed victoriously and Jean was confused for a second before he heard Mr. Bodt’s almost pornographic moan and couldn’t help the deep flush creeping up his neck.  
“The one you made last year?”, the teacher asked with way too much enthusiasm to his voice and took a step forward to peek under the lid Jäger lifted for him. “Oh, that smells heavenly, I might just jump in there and never come out again…”   
Both men laughed and Jean felt something sting in his chest, anger again as well as something else, something more vicious.  
“Please, feel free too”, Jäger snickered, eyes drifting over to Jean for a moment as he flashed a sharp grin.  
  
This had been going on for at least a few months, both of them being crazy attracted to sweet Mr. Bodt, both trying to somehow make a move but always failing thanks to the other or one of their kids – who were getting along incredibly well, by the way.  
Just now they came running again, hand in hand as they almost barreled into their teacher, screaming something totally unintelligible. At least it ripped Mr. Bodt’s attention away from Jäger and that damn potato salad.  
  
“Hey, hey, calm down you two!”, Mr Bodt laughed and crouched down again, laying his hands on either of their shoulders. “What did you say?”  
“Look, look Marco!”  
“We match, Marco!”, Carla cried out, tugging at her purple and blue shirt and pointing at Luke’s skirt with the same colors.  
“Ohh, you’re right!”, Marco smiled and looked at their respective outfits. “You both look very nice!”  
“Earlier he said I look pretty, Carla!” Luke was flushing a little again as he told his friend about the compliment and she giggled.  
“You do, silly!” Then she turned back to her teacher. “We need to show you something, Marco!” They both took one of his hands and tried to tug him along, almost tipping him off balance as he struggled to his feet again. Two kids with that much energy were harder to handle but he had even more practice.  
  
“Okay, just give me a second, yes?” With that he turned back to Jean and the man standing behind him.  “I assigned you both to the salad bar, if that’s alright? Just over there … your shift starts at two and then an hour? Of course you can stay and enjoy the party with us afterwards…”  
“Second’s over!”, Carla insisted and the kids began tugging again, this time Mr. Bodt went with them willingly, only shouting over his shoulder that Jean could give his brownies to Petra Ral if he saw her around.  
  
Hearing Jäger clear his throat he turned back to him, looking at that raised eyebrow and borderline smug expression.   
“One hour, eh?”  
“Ugh, shut up…”  
It would be one very long hour. But to get the chance to talk to Mr. Bodt again today, Jean could tolerate one shift at the salad bar with Eren Jäger. Even just barely.


	16. [JM, sfw] Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marco thinking he's not cool and edgy enough for Jean and asking Eren for help
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Make-Over, Piercings, Hair Dye, Smoking

  
“Are you really sure about this?”, Eren asked, voice careful, almost soft, as he carded his fingers through Marco’s wet hair. The thin disposable gloves made a quiet rustling noise as he pinned up a few strands, thoughtful and experienced. Marco sighed but kept himself from nodding as to not interrupt Eren’s work.

“You heard what he said…”, he answered instead, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

He wasn’t nervous, he wasn’t. Or if he was, he couldn’t show it in front of Eren of all people. Eren who was arguably the coolest person at school with his brightly colored hair, numerous piercings, fuck ‘em all attitude and the tattoo he’d allegedly faked his father’s signature for. Approaching him at all about this had been bad enough, even though Eren had proved to be a lot sweeter than expected. If anyone could turn Marco into what he needed to be, it was Eren.

“Yeah but … I don’t think he meant…”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s too late now anyway, right?”, trying to keep his voice light Marco peered up at the strands that fell into his eyes, not pinned back yet. They were still wet but unmistakably lighter than they had been an hour ago. He’d been over this alone more than once and then again with Eren. He’d made his decision. If only he could stop feeling so queasy about it…

“Okay”, Eren gave in at last and reached for the bright tube and the comb.  
  
“Shit Bodt, you look hot…”, Eren drawled, crossing his arms as they both regarded him in the bathroom mirror. In a way Marco agreed. The new bright blue of his bangs was a nice contrast to the rest of his hair they had decided to keep the way it was. It did give him something interesting, a bit more edgy. Just what he’d been aiming for. But … there was so much still off.

“Does your … I mean…”, Marco stuttered, then swallowed, sidetracked by the flash of blue in the mirror when he turned to look at Eren. He really had to get used to this first. “Your offer, does it still stand?”

Rolling up the blow dryer’s cable and stashing it away in one of the cupboards Eren chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah sure. Don’t have any other plans for today so let’s go wild.” The metal hoop in his lip glinted when he turned back to Marco, crooked smile on his face. As hesitant as he’d been at the start, being pleased with the work he’d already done seemed to make him more compliant. All the better.

“Can you pierce my ears?”  
  
Eren could. And it only hurt like a bitch the first two or three times, then Marco’s ear just went numb and they went on for a few more until he had a nice collection of silver hoops glinting along his right ear. Eren gave him some leftover disinfectant he should use twice a day.

He also showed Marco how to apply eyeliner, how to smoke without feeling like he’d choke on every drag – Marco didn’t quite get the hang of that – and how to rip his jeans just so to make it look unintentional. They didn’t go quite as far as to make a trip to the mall to get Marco a leather jacket. But only because it was getting late and Marco had to be home at nine during school nights. Instead Eren let him borrow an oversized, well-worn band shirt until he could go on a shopping trip.He’d changed a lot for one day as it was. Hopefully it would be enough.  
  
That night Marco didn’t sleep well.  
  
Jean was gorgeous in the early morning light when Marco peeked at him from out of the kitchen window. He was perched on the waist-high wall bordering the front garden, face turned to the rising sun as he waited for Marco, like he did every morning.

So this was it, now or never, Marco told himself as he pulled his backpack shut and shouted his goodbyes to his mother in the back of the house. As he pulled the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket and moved to slip out the door he prayed she wouldn’t come to see him off herself.  
  
Stepping onto the porch he stuck one of the cigarettes between his lips, trying to look lazy and relaxed as he sent sparks flying to light it. The first drag almost sent him into a coughing fit. But he managed. Sauntering down the porch steps with a swagger to his step he’d practiced for longer than he’d ever admit he took another long drag, then lazily ashed onto the path leading up to their house. He’d caught Jean’s attention by then, hair freshly dyed, piercings glinting along his ear, jeans ripped and dark eyes framed with black he knew he was giving quite the picture. But Jean … didn’t seem impressed. Instead there was disbelief, shock, his eyes getting bigger the longer Marco took to reach him and when he finally did Jean just kept staring at him.

That was when Marco choked, cigarette dropping from his lips onto the sidewalk as he coughed up smoke, barely keeping from doubling over as his eyes started welling up with tears he desperately tried to blink back. That would completely ruin his eyeliner…  
  
“Marco … what the fuck?” He’d really hoped for another kind of reaction. “What’s up with your … and oh fuck your ear, is that infected?”

“I’m…”, he wheezed in answer, only slowly getting his breathing back under control and blinking at Jean through the haze of tears. He felt his cheeks burning and it wasn’t just from almost coughing up a lung. This was supposed to be different. “I just wanted to…” Stop being so damn lame? How was he supposed to say that?  
Jean just kept staring at him incredulously, taking in the whole disaster he’d made of himself, waiting for an explanation, any explanation.

“You said I’m … when you talked to Eren you said I’m safe and … comfortable and…” Marco swallowed around the acidic taste of smoke on his tongue. “And I thought you meant…”  
  
“Fuck, you heard that?”, Jean mumbled, eyes flicking downward for a moment before he looked back up at Marco, a hint of pink across his cheeks as well. “Whatever you thought I meant I didn’t. Not when it gets you to do … this. Shit Marco I’ve never seen you so uncomfortable.” There was almost a laugh to his voice. Better than silent exasperation at least.

“And just to be clear”, Jean added, fiddling with the strap of his bag that was slung over his shoulder. “I like safe and comfortable.”  
He leaned forward then to press a quick, chaste kiss to Marco’s lips, pulling back before the action even had a chance of registering in poor Marco’s smoke addled brain. They stood there frozen on the sidewalk for a long moment after because apparently it was Marco’s turn to stare wide-eyed while Jean blushed deeper.

“You taste like ash”, Jean commented, voice carefully low. His hand had stopped fiddling.

“Sorry…” Marco couldn’t help the very delayed grin that slowly spread across his face. If it had consequences like this, Marco decided, as Jean carefully took his hand and started to tug him along the sidewalk towards school, he’d get Eren to give him a hundred make-overs.


	17. [EJM, sfw] Siren's Song - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Siren AU
> 
> Tags: Siren Eren, Siren Marco, Surfer Jean

The sound of the ocean had always been soothing to Jean. The distant rolling he could hear from his room at home, the heavy rumble of water breaking against the shore, the soft hiss of his board gliding over the surface when he rode those towering waves like he’d been born to. The ocean had always been his solace, the place where he could let everything else fall away and soak up the salty spray of water hitting his face and the steady sound of the tide. Which was exactly why he could pick up on the change immediately.  
There had been something in the air that evening, a whisper lighter than the wind and stronger than the pull of water all around him, a call. Sasha and Connie had called him insane but they had long since gone home, left him with the setting sun and the strange electricity in the air, a feeling of foreboding so intense he could almost taste it.   
  
Jean had managed to ignore it for a while, caught some more waves, whipping higher now that the wind picked up, harder to ride though he loved still finding challenge after all the years of surfing along this particular stretch of coast.   
Then the whisper became louder, still softer than the splashing of water, almost a lull, carrying across the waves unlike anything he’d ever heard.   
Before he knew it he had come to a stop on the water, straddling his board and straining to pick up more, to separate the distinct noise from the familiar sound of the ocean.   
Jean had no idea for how long he remained like that, desperate to catch more and trying to put a name to the strange sensation that spread through his limbs whenever he picked up on a few more notes. It made his numb fingers tingle against the cool of the splashing water and his cheeks heat up with unfamiliar longing. It really was a call, he realized after a long time of straining. A call for him.  Without any effort he started gliding through the water, obeying.  
  
Marco sighed and let his head sink back against the hard, unforgiving rock, fin flapping lazily in the water.  
“Could you at least hurry up? You’re not the only one starving…”, he hummed and looked over at Eren who was perched a bit higher, tail gracefully curled up under himself. He looked pretty against the backdrop of the setting sun but Marco wasn’t in the mood to appreciate the view. They had been travelling for what felt like ages and only just now decided to stop along the coast for a snack. The only problem being that Eren took forever to hunt. Always had.  
“It’s not something you can force”, his partner started again, almost pouting. “It’s art.”  
“It’s not”, Marco smirked, more than used to these little banters. As long as they killed some time until prey arrived they were fun enough. “It’s glorified screaming.”  
  
Eren took a breath to protest, certainly vehemently, but then looked over at Marco and seemed to notice the smile, teasing but soft. “That’s rich coming from you”, he muttered instead. Marco was pleased to find Eren was smirking when he turned back to the shore.  
When Eren spoke next after sending out a few more sweet lures he sounded smug. “Would you look at that…” Marco had never heard anything as endearing as Eren when he got his way. “Looks like I caught something with my ‘glorified screaming’.”  
Marco perked up, scanning the water for prey and making a very pleased noise when he found there was a shape slowly paddling toward them. A human male, probably, judging by the proportions and the movements.  
“Well done…”, he hummed and easily slid into the water to get their dinner.  
  
The human was still a stretch away but Marco reached him quickly, powerful tail gliding through the water and soon he was circling their prey. It was a male, making his way over to the formation of rocks Eren was still perched on, motions of his arms strong and steady.  
Marco slowly emerged from the water, breaching the surface with care. The man was handsome, strong features sprayed with water and salt, eyes glassy as he focused on his destination, steadily working toward it.  
“We’ve been waiting for you, gorgeous…”, Marco purred, careful to hit the right tonality and harmonise with Eren’s distinct call. He reached out to run his hand over one warm, flexing shoulder. “Waiting forever for someone like you to come along. You’re so special, I can tell. Let us give you everything…” The human made a soft noise, head turning in reaction to Marco’s voice as if he only just noticed him.  
  
“Everything…”, he mumbled, the word pleasingly sluggish and Marco smiled at him.  
“Everything. You want to know the future, don’t you? We can tell you the secrets of the universe if you just come closer…” With that Marco darted forward, flitting just out of reach of the hand that had been about to grasp him, uncoordinated and slow.  
“Wait…” Marco blinked in surprise. That had sounded way less slurred than before. “Wait I’ve never seen anything…” Less and less dazed with every word. Marco rolled onto his back to look at the human again. Wide eyes coming into focus as he regarded Marco. _Really_ regarded him. Like he was _thinking_.  
“Anything like … like…” The human paused his steady strokes and heaved himself upright on the board instead, staring, mouth working around silent syllables. And Marco wasn’t exactly proud to say he had about the same reaction. This had never happened to him before. Humans didn’t wake from the charm. They weren’t supposed to. He wasn’t prepared for this.  
  
Just beside him Eren breached the surface as well, shaking water out of his hair as he looked at Marco.  
“What’s taking so long? Thought you were starving…”  
“Woah”, the human exclaimed weakly, twitching backwards. “There’s another one?” Eren’s head whipped around to stare at him immediately.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be…” Back to Marco. “Isn’t he supposed to be under?”   
Marco swallowed. “Obviously he’s not”, he retorted as drily as he could.  
“What the hell are you?”   
They ignored the voice of the confused human for now, exchanging very irritated looks. Marco grinding his sharp teeth and shaking his head, Eren narrowing his eyes.  
“Let’s just eat him anyway”, his partner supplied after a moment of silent conversation, glancing back at the human who was very obviously not pleased with the suggestion.  
  
“No! Eren, he’s conscious!” This had never happened before, he’d never went for a kill when the prey knew what was happening and Marco wasn’t sure how to proceed. And besides those wide eyes were distracting, now that the glossy shine had left them. Terrified and somehow intrigued and so very distracting.  
“Yeah Eren, don’t eat me … I’m … I’m conscious…”, the human stuttered and was immediately met with a freezing glance.  
“You shut up! You’re not supposed to talk! Why are you even awake?” Marco winced at the cutting words, Eren was pissed. Of course something like this had to happen the very first time he got back into hunting alone.  
“I … I don’t know”, the human cringed, swallowing visibly, Adam’s apple bobbing. “B-but … but your friend doesn’t seem too keen on … you know … murdering me … so how about we…”  
Eren hissed at the man, gills spreading aggressively from his neck and tail twitching in the water, fins flapping at his sides. Marco reached out to grab his arm and pull him back just a little.   
This wasn’t right. Humans weren’t supposed to know, they weren’t supposed to suffer. That was the whole reason they even sang to them. So they’d come willingly, so they’d feel no pain. Without the protection of unawareness it was just … just murder.  
  
Marco turned to the human, took in his shivering, obviously horrified form and tipped his head towards the coast.  
“Go. Now.”  
Over Eren’s protesting cry Marco almost didn’t hear the low but firm “No” the human uttered, clenching his jaw, knuckled white where they gripped the board. He took a double take.  
“What?”  
“No”, the man repeated, voice even firmer this time though he didn’t stop shaking. “If you don’t … eat me you’re eating someone else. I can’t…”, he trailed off but looked at Marco like he was certain to stand his ground. For a while there was nothing to be heard but the steady roll of waves crashing into the shore and Eren’s occasional growl.  
  
“We can … catch some fish to take the edge off?”, Marco offered. It wasn’t his preferred food by far, not close to filling but just fine as a snack. Besides he couldn’t help but be impressed by this human who gave up his chance to flee in order to make sure they wouldn’t continue their hunt as soon as he was gone. Even Eren fell very still at his side as he realized what was happening. Marco wanted to do him the favour.   
“I’ll be waiting”, the way the human said it was almost a challenge and Marco smiled.  
“You do that.”


	18. [EJM, sfw] Siren's Song - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Do you think you could do more of that siren AU you did a while back? It's the first one I've read and it's very interesting.
> 
> Tags: Siren Eren, Siren Marco, Surfer Jean

Five months. It had been five months since his strange encounter with the supposedly supernatural that evening at the shore. More than enough time to convince himself that the whole ordeal had been nothing but a hallucination. A very vivid hallucination.  
After all this time he could still recall the shimmer of the sirens’ impressive fins with perfect clarity. Bright yellows and oranges fading into ruby reds and darker purples on the larger one. The smaller one, Eren, had been a similarly gorgeous creature of emerald green and ocean shades turning into midnight blue.  
  
But no matter how bright and clear he remembered the colours, the dangerous glint of their sharp teeth, their wide, dark eyes … it couldn’t have been real.   
He’d stumbled home that night, freezing and exhausted, determined to find them again the next day but he never had. The beach had been the same as always, no strange creatures to be found along the shore, no matter how long he searched. And when he couldn’t find anything the day, the week, the month after he’d just given up. No other sightings were reported, no one went mysteriously missing, and so his conviction and belief had started to falter until there was no other way but to admit to himself that he’d gone temporarily crazy that evening.   
  
Then, on a quite evening five months later, he heard it again. The soft, beckoning call drifting through his open windows with the soft breeze billowing his curtains. It was just like he remembered, more feeling than sound, sending his heartbeat into his throat within seconds.   
They came back. They were calling for him.   
  
Before Jean could so much as think he’d already stumbled down the stairs, grabbed his board and was halfway to the beach. Feet carrying him towards the source of the distinct call that was vibrating more deeply through his limbs the closer he got to the ocean.  
Beside all his mindlessness it wasn’t even close to like the first time he’d heard their call. Then it had been stifling, filling his head with cotton until he could do nothing but obey the pull. Now it was … different. Or at least that’s what he muttered to himself when he stumbled onto the empty beach, breaths hard and fast.  
  
The glittering reflection of the setting sun on the ocean’s surface was blinding him at first and he squinted as he jogged towards the water. When the first shallow waves started to lap at his bare feet he came to a halt, shielding his eyes against the sunlight.   
A head was floating in the water, not too far from where he was standing, and when it recognized him an excited noise drifted through the air. Almost like a squeal.  
“It’s him. Eren, we found him!”  
A second head breached the surface. Jean could barely make out more than the silhouette, a dark shadow against the back light.   
  
Another voice mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear over the sound of the softly breaking waves and then both shapes moved closer until he could make out their features.   
Marco’s soft, kind face that almost distracted from the ink black eyeballs and sharp fangs, the clawed fingers and jagged gills along his neck. He managed to make it look almost peaceful, lulling everyone who was unlucky enough to gaze upon him into a sense of false security. Unlike Eren who was harsh and rough down to the set of his jaw and the way he held his shoulders, squinting suspiciously at Jean like it was him who they had to be afraid of.   
  
Jean took a few more steps into the water until it whirled around his thighs and he was close enough to talk to them. But now that he had the opportunity all the questions he’d wanted to asked over the course of the last five months just fell away as he was hit with the same revelation once again.   
He was facing sirens. Creatures with gills and huge, gorgeous tail fins and beautiful voices they used to lure in humans they ruthlessly fed on. Why the hell had he come here? Had he really wanted to prove to himself he wasn’t crazy that badly?  
  
“We’re migrating back North”, Marco explained and his smile was so wide and genuine Jean was tempted to trust him. “We’ve been searching for you for a while but, ah … all your settlements look the same to us…” Jean wasn’t sure if that was something to be offended about. He furrowed his brows just in case.  
“You’ve been looking”, Eren chimed in and he did not seem quite as pleased to have found him. It had been his spell that wore off way too quickly five months ago. Maybe he was still pissed about that? “I was just dragged along.”  
  
“Oh come on”, Marco hummed and Jean thought he might have rolled his eyes. It was hard to tell if there were neither pupils nor irises in the deep black pools. “You’ve been curious about him all winter…”  
“I was curious why we didn’t eat him”, Eren protested but Marco just shrugged it off with another maybe-eyeroll and turned to Jean again.   
  
“We’ve been asking around our cluster and found out a few interesting things! Say, human … do you, by any chance, have fae blood?”  
“Fae … fae what?”, Jean asked, still frowning. He’d be laying if he said he hadn’t asked himself why he’d snapped out of the spell. But none of the possible answers he’d given himself could have prepared him for the rabbit hole he was about to fall down.


	19. [EJM, sfw] Thick Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt: Erejeanmarco. Jean and Marco are out clubbin, see a fine young man and daaaamn. Thick thighs make the dick rise
> 
> Tags: Clubbing, Alcohol, Implied Threesome

By the time they made it back onto the dance floor after their last round of shots Marco’s head was spinning pleasantly. Jean’s body pressed against his felt even better than before, now that the thrum of music went straight into his veins and the shiver of colorful light was flicking through his vision like a living thing.   
The pulsing atmosphere wrapped them up easily in it’s natural rise and fall. Writhing bodies around them heating up the air until the point that sweat was beading down Marco’s neck but he didn’t care.   
Not when Jean was rubbing up against him so perfectly, back pressed to his chest, arms raised to push long fingers into Marco’s hair and hips rolling smoothly. He was aware his boyfriend was looking absolutely sinful draped against his body like that, open and shameless, but Marco couldn’t find one good reason to stop him when Jean was looking this hot.   
  
So he just ran his hands down the long, smooth line of his boyfriend’s body and grabbed the slowly rolling hips in an attempt to steady himself. Somehow Jean always managed to send his head reeling though, even when he was not drunk.   
The alcohol made it even harder to resist the tempting movements and Marco soon found himself pulling Jean into a heated grind, heart beating up in his throat, panting into blond hair that was damp with sweat but still smelling so sweet. Marco didn’t know how long they kept going like that, time slipping from his fingers, the hammering bass bleeding from one song to the next, room still swirling around them.   
All he knew was that at one point Jean tightened the grip in his hair and pulled, hard, to get his attention. Marco needed a moment to coordinate himself enough to lean down so his boyfriend could crane his neck and whisper-shout into his ear.  
  
“The guy in the green shirt…”, Jean panted, barely loud enough over the constant thrum of the beat. “Over there. I want him…”   
It didn’t take Marco long to make out exactly the guy Jean was talking about. He was magnetic, body moving slowly with the rhythm, smooth and controlled, his head tipped back a bit, grin crooked, eyes half closed.  
“Oh god he’s gorgeous…”, Marco mumbled and moaned when Jean rolled his hips back into his with more force.  
“Just look at his fucking thighs … want those wrapped around my head…”   
  
Jean’s voice had dropped, was a little more raspy now that he was sizing the guy up again. Gaze hungry, needy. It made a new hot rush shiver down Marco’s back and spread low in his stomach. Jean was so sexy when he was turned on. And he was right as well.   
The pants the guy was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Skinny jeans hanging low on his hips, exposing the inviting v of muscles and clinging tight to amazingly thick thighs. He was on the shorter side but seemed to take excellent care of himself, body tight with muscle, strength coiling in every languid movement.  
  
“Wanna say hello?”, he hummed right into Jean’s ear and felt his boyfriend shiver in his arms.  
“Fuck yes…”  
  
And so Jean went. Navigating through the writhing crowd like he’d been made for it, lithe body slithering through the masses. Marco stayed behind for now, hips still subtly swaying with the beat but eyes glued to his boyfriend as he approached the guy.  
Jean caught his attention expertly with a few smooth rolls of his hips and a hand trailing down an impressive bicep. It wasn’t long until the guy pulled him in, arms winding around Jean’s narrow hips, bodies slotting together beautifully. Marco sighed at the view and bit his lip. Stunts like these weren’t exactly new to them but it still excited him each time to see his gorgeous boyfriend grind against a pretty stranger.   
  
The contrast between Jean’s skinny body and the well-built man holding him was really getting to Marco this time. He didn’t know if it was the amazing sight alone or the alcohol rushing through his veins or the deep throb of the bass in his guts but he wanted more of this.   
Wanted to watch them make out, wanted to watch Jean get fucked by that guy. He wondered if his cock matched those amazing thighs and couldn’t stop a chuckle from tumbling out. Well, if the night kept going like this he might find out very soon.  
The stranger seemed intrigued by Jean, both of them exchanging heated whispers, his big eyes gleaming gorgeously in the colorful flashes of light and then, suddenly, landing on Marco. They stared at each other for a few, long moments before the guy’s grins widened and he nodded enthusiastically at Jean. Oh well, this was probably Marco’s cue.  
  
He made his way through the crowd, not quite as elegantly as Jean had before him, and joined them at the edge of the dance floor. Sidling up against the stranger’s back he kissed Jean deeply over his shoulder before carefully bringing his hands up to the guy’s waist, resting them there lightly.  
“Mind if I join you and my boyfriend?”   
The answer was immediate, head whipping around to look at Marco with a wide, almost lecherous grin.  
“Hell no…”, he drawled, voice dark, and bit his plump lips. Marco’s eyes flicked over to Jean and he chuckled again. This night would definitely be an interesting one.


	20. [JM, sfw] Cloudy with a chance of dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: *picture of a naked guy climbing up some balconies that has since been banned by tumblr*
> 
> Tags: Awkward First Meeting, Comedy, Naked Marco

It had been a slow morning up to now. Jean had gotten up relatively early to unpack the rest of his things but only ended up searching through the boxes for his coffee machine and a mug before falling back onto his bed.   
The couch would only be delivered sometime next week. Until then he should have cleared the living room area enough of boxes and other clutter to actually assemble it but for some reason he just couldn’t find the motivation to do so. Moving sucked. No matter how much he liked the new apartment or neighbourhood, it was a lot of work. And Jean was feeling lazy after having hauled all of that stuff up here just yesterday.   
  
He didn’t even have a tv or the internet to distract him since his cable provider would need some more days until they could send a guy around to install everything. So his morning was spent nursing a mug of coffee and scrolling through a news feed on his phone that took ages to load, thanks to him being out of data for this month.   
After some time he gave up on that as well and decided he might as well go for a run. He’d seen a park closeby and if he managed to dig up his running shoes it was a better way of passing time than unpacking or staring at white squares until the pictures loaded. If they even did.   
Better check the weather first, though. He wouldn’t want to get ready and outside only to notice it was raining. For a moment Jean debated whether to stand up and check the window or open the app on his phone.   
Oh what the hell.   
  
Irritated with his own laziness Jean pushed himself off the bed and stumbled into the living room and over to the glass door. He was staring into his mug, thinking about getting a second coffee and find breakfast if the weather was too bad to go running, so it didn’t register at first.   
That something wasn’t right. It was way too dark. Even though the sky was overcast, it shouldn’t be this dark unless there was … When Jean reached the window and finally looked up from the sad puddle of coffee left in his mug he found out exactly why it was so dark.   
There was a figure scaling the building, right in the process of climbing up to the next story. A very naked, very male figure. Jean choked on his own spit and felt his cheeks flush hot in the split second it took the guy to look down and notice him. Oh fuck he was cute. And hung. No, no those were definitely _not_ the right thoughts to have when finding a naked dude in front of his window.   
They both froze for a very long, awkward moment. The guy wearing a pained, embarrassed expression that Jean stared at with a tremendous effort. Anything but letting his gaze drop lower again.   
After a while he noticed the strained tremble in the guy’s arms and stomach muscles.  
  
“D-do you … uh … do you need … want to … c-come in?”, Jean stuttered, eyes still large and carefully trained on the dude’s face who only raised a questioning eyebrow. Oh, right. Reaching out and opening the door Jean asked again. “Wanna … come in or something?”  
“That would be very nice”, the dude smiled a little strained and oh did his voice have to sound so smooth? Still dumbstruck Jean took a few steps back to make room for the guy jumping in with an easy swing, muscles in his stomach and arms flexing and … no, no not looking there.   
Once he had both feet on the carpet in Jean’s living room the guy coyly cupped his groin with both hands, shooting Jean an apologetic little smile. It really was too late for modesty, though. Jean had already gotten more than an eyeful.  
  
“Sorry for barging in like that. You’re the new neighbour, right? I’m Marco, I got the apartment above yours.” Was he … making small talk? “What a weird welcome, I’m so, so sorry! I just locked myself out and tried to get back – ”   
“You locked yourself out … buck naked?”, Jean asked, holding on to his mug like it was the only reliable thing in this surreal situation. Marco chuckled, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, and uttered a sheepish little “Well, I was wearing a towel when I started to climb up…”  
Oh no he was cute. Hot _and_ cute. Jean swallowed. Now that he paid more attention to it, Marco’s hair did look damp and tousled.  
  
“You wanna … call someone? And pants? Maybe let’s start with … pants.” Without waiting for an answer Jean turned around to rifle through his boxes in the search of a pair of sweatpants he could give to his unfairly hot, terrifyingly naked neighbour. After some time he was successful and held both the pants and his cellphone out for Marco to take, decidedly not looking at his neighbour and turning away as soon as possible to give him some privacy. Marco seemed to call a friend with a spare key.  
“Thank you so much”, his accidental guest said after hanging up and Jean turned around again very carefully. Marco was wearing the sweatpants by now, torso still gloriously bare. Jean really should have offered him a shirt as well. This was way too distracting.   
  
“He’s gonna be here in about half an hour. I’m gonna go wait in the hallway. Thank you for your help, uh…”  
“Jean”, he supplied after an awkward pause. And then, after another moment of quick contemplation: “Why don’t you wait here? I can make you coffee. If I uhhm … find another mug?”  
Marco paused, an adorable little grin spreading across his face as he bit his lip. “That would be nice…”  
Jean corrected his earlier thoughts. Moving was _awesome._


	21. [EJM, nsfw] Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay but marco with a really reactive praise kink
> 
> Tags: Praise Kink, Blowjob

Marco had always been good at managing stress. He had to be in his line of work, with a demanding schedule full of long, exhausting shifts at the hospital that needed him alert and ready at a second’s notice.   
But thankfully Marco was also blessed with actually loving his work, no matter how draining it could be, and he had wonderful colleagues that made life much easier for him on a daily basis as well as two loving boyfriends waiting for him when he dragged himself home after a long, long day. So Marco was an optimist, an all around positive person with a bright view of the world, no matter what kind of things he saw at work.  
But sometimes things happened all at once.   
  
Last week his mother had fallen and broken her ankle. Nothing too bad, she had gotten a cast immediately and was allowed to go back home but his family had still been very worried. He’d dropped by several times to bring her groceries and check in person that she really was as chipper as she sounded on the phone.  
Only days later Jean had screwed up an important presentation at work that he’d been anxious about for weeks, making a fool of himself in front of several branch managers that had come into the city just to hear his pitch. Most likely it had been his own nerves getting the best of him because Marco knew he could recite the presentation in his sleep. His failure hit him hard and he’d been sulking around the house for several nights, silent and inconsolable. Getting him back to normal had taken quite the effort of both him and Eren though at the end they had succeeded in getting their boyfriend back to life. As embarrassing as a failed pitch was, it didn’t have career ending consequences at this point and he’d recover from the blow to his ego. Jean always recovered from blows to his ego.  
  
Then his colleague Christa had fallen sick and Marco had offered to cover her shifts for as long as she’d be gone, not wanting their young patients to suffer because of poor planning during flu season.   
The first few days had worked out just fine but by the end of a week working double shifts he felt all the stress starting to weigh him down more and more until he almost fell through the door come Saturday night, ready to sleep the whole Sunday and only wake up come afternoon to watch some Netflix.   
  
He didn’t expect anything special coming home, knowing very well that Jean had only just made it out of his own slump and that Eren was pretty busy himself with a long project at work coming to a close.   
All the bigger was his surprise when he shuffled into the kitchen to find the table set nicely, a tempting smell wafting up from a big dish of lasagna placed in the middle. Jean was already seated at the table, distributing portions of green salad onto small glass plates while Eren stepped forward to give Marco a soft kiss and slide off the jacket still clinging to Marco’s body.  
“Welcome home from hell-shift”, Eren grinned and threw the jacket over the back of a chair. “We thought about going out but figured you really wouldn’t have the energy for that…”  
  
“Yeah”, Marco sighed, slumping into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. “But this is amazing. Thank you…”  
“Ah, don’t thank us just yet…” Eren squeezed him tight one last time before he lead Marco to his place and pushed him down into the chair. “We have more for you after dinner.”  
“More?”  
Jean hummed with a crooked smile and nodded, pushing Marco’s salad towards him before starting on the lasagna.  
“I’m sure your plan is great but … I’m really tired…”, Marco mumbled, barely able to sit straight and keep his eyes open as it was. But then again, when his two boyfriends always knew how to cheer him up.  
“Oh, don’t worry”, Jean grinned at him. “We’ll put you right to sleep.”  
  
That made Marco laugh, getting him to understand very quickly just what their plan was. He really didn’t have the energy to protest at that point and so they just had dinner. He told them all about his week, how that horrible resident had screwed up again and again and needed Marco to fix his stupid little beginner’s mistakes. He usually had the patience of a saint, especially with new staff. But this week it had gotten harder and harder to not lose his composure and it felt good to finally be able to rant out his frustration.    
Marco wolfed down his plateful of lasagna rather quickly, only just realizing how starved he’d been when it took his boyfriends considerably longer to finish. But in the end they did and Marco found himself expecting a smooth segue to the bedroom.  
  
Instead Jean slipped off his chair and under the table while Eren stepped around it, wrapping his arms around Marco’s shoulders from behind.   
“So”, he hummed close to Marco’s ear. “We thought you really deserve to kick back and relax a bit before bed…”  
Just at that moment Marco felt nimble fingers opening the strings of his scrubs and pulling down the thin fabric, his eyes flicked down to take in the picture of Jean, trailing kisses down to his boxer briefs and inching them down with his teeth, lips curled into a dirty little grin.  
“I’m, uh…”, Marco tried to protest but then Eren’s fingers dug into his tight shoulders and he let out a moan that was almost sexual.   
  
“Let us take care of you”, Eren whispered, lips still so close to his ear. “You always take such good care of us…” Jean let out an approving hum before freeing Marco’s cock from it’s confinement and sucking it into his mouth. It wasn’t hard yet but his boyfriend was working very determinedly to change that.   
“You’re always so good to us”, Eren continued and Marco wasn’t quite sure himself whether he shuddered because of the words or the wet suction around his slowly hardening cock. “So patient and loving and supportive. We hope you know how much we appreciate everything you do for us. You’re so wonderful, darling…” Marco let out a soft moan, one of his hands sneaking down to pet Jean’s hair softly. The gentle praise went straight to his head, making the room spin just so, and judging by the smirk in his boyfriend’s voice Eren knew that very well.   
  
“Such a perfect boyfriend…”   
Marco moaned and Eren let out a breathy chuckle, warm hands stroking down Marco’s arms and across his chest while Jean sucked harder around his cock, tongue swirling skilfully and fingers playing with his balls. “And god, you’re so hot. Never get enough of your gorgeous body, that nice, thick cock…”  
Marco tipped his head back and groaned, hips starting to grind forward into Jean’s accepting mouth while his free hand reached back to fist into Eren’s hair, so thick and soft between his fingers. Thighs trembling he chewed on his lip and strained to listen to Eren’s low voice, every word sending sparks of happy arousal down his spine.  
  
“Look at you, leaning back and letting us take care of you. You more than deserve it. So good for us, feeding Jean your juicy cock. Just look at how happy he is, sucking you down…” He couldn’t hold back the whimper no matter how hard he bit his lip when he looked down at his boyfriend, kneeling on the kitchen floor for him, sucking him off enthusiastically. Their eyes met for a brief moment, Jean’s eyelashes fluttering enticingly before slipping closed. His hips started rocking harder all on their own and Jean moaned, jaw going slack as he accepted everything Marco wanted to give him.   
“Oh that’s it”, Eren encouraged. “So good Marco, always fuck us so well. Nice and deep and hard, just like we need it. Stuff Jean’s pretty face perfectly, make us so damn happy…”  
  
 Between Eren’s sweet words and the wonderfully familiar heat of Jean’s mouth Marco felt himself approaching orgasm despite himself. Exhaustion had always had an impact on his stamina in bed. But there was no need to feel embarrassed when Eren’s voice was coaxing him higher and higher and Jean slurped around him, dirty and hot and so needy.   
His head was swimming and his heart pounding when he spilled himself in Jean’s greedy mouth, hips twitching and vision blurry. Jean sure hadn’t been lying when he’d said they’d put him to sleep just fine.


	22. [EJ, sfw] Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okey so I had an idea while I was in the shower so here goes: Eren and Jean doing the thing couples do where they try to draw each other naked. They're both super immature about it at first, but then Jean gets serious because he can actually draw and focuses on doing that. His drawing of Eren is good, but unfinished because Eren got impatient and wanted to switch. Now it's Jean's turn to be nekkid, and he's now really self-conscious about it with Eren perking over every few seconds. While Jean’s being blushy, Eren is just laughing at himself because he can’t draw for shit and his portrait of Jean looks like a llama doing polka dancing. So I guess just nekkid fluff and fun times yeeee 
> 
> Tags: Drawing Each Other, Fluff, Silly Boys

“God dammit, can you hold still for like five minutes?”, Jean mumbled, frowning down at his sketch pad as he tried to correct the posture for what felt like the seventh time. He had managed to capture the face fairly well, the sleep-mussed hair and lazy grin, the slope of broad shoulders, one of the hands hidden behind Eren’s head, the other one a mess of sloppy lines on the strong planes of his stomach. That part was fine. Not perfect but alright for a simple posture sketch. But the lower part of Eren’s body was killing him. His boyfriend shifted his legs every few beats, bending his ankles differently or going from lewdly spread legs to having them crossed or pulled up under himself.   
Eren was anything but shy, he had no trouble posing naked or showing off to Jean or anyone else for that matter. But patience was not one of the virtues he was blessed with and that fidgeting was slowly driving Jean crazy.  
  
“You said I could draw you too if I posed for you”, Eren pouted and stretched out his legs again, letting himself fall back into the pillows with an impatient huff.   
“Yeah but I’m not finished”, Jean mumbled, trying to quickly capture the lines of Eren’s legs, the shape of his cock and the bend of his feet. His boyfriend would probably flop around again in just a few beats and he really wanted to get this done now.  
“I’m bored”, Eren exclaimed and let his head fall back against the headboard, groaning up at the ceiling.  
“I’d already be finished if you’d…”  
“Ah fuck it, let me see.”  
  
And with that Eren was moving onto his knees and crawled to the end of the bed, reaching for the sketch pad before Jean could even react and pull it away.  
“This is really good”, he hummed, kneeling right across from Jean as he held the drawing between both hands, so casual and comfortable, not minding the fact that he was still very much naked.  
“It’s not done”, Jean grumbled and looked down at his hands, rolling the pen between his thumb and forefinger. “I couldn’t really do the legs with all your fidgeting.”  
But Eren just grinned and leaned forward, right in his space. “Shut up and take the damn compliment.”  
He kissed Jean then. It wasn’t more but a quick peck to the lips and still managed to throw Jean off for a few seconds, blinking at his boyfriend while the pen was quickly stolen from his fingers as well.  
  
“My turn now”, Eren drawled, biting his lip as his eyes flicked up and down Jean’s body. “Take it off…”  
Jean hesitated, heart suddenly fluttering nervously, no matter how ridiculous it was. He’d been with Eren for more than a year now, he shouldn’t be getting shy at the mere thought of undressing in front of him. But the situation was a little strange, different to how they usually did things. He’d be showing himself off for Eren, to be consumed and have his naked shape immortalized with pencil and paper. It was scary and still managed to turn him on a little bit.  
  
“Come on…” Another kiss, soft and lingering, to the corner of his mouth. “Deal’s a deal.”  
Eren was right. Jean didn’t back out of promises he’d made, no matter how ridiculous. There was no need to be uncomfortable or nervous, this was Eren, his boyfriend, and even if he was grinning a little too smug right now he’d learned not to take his teasing too far and actually let things turn sour between them.  
It had taken them a while to test out their boundaries but they’d made it. After a lot of trial and error and shouting and pissing each other off beyond compare, but they’d made it. Found some common middle ground and laid down rules that were never to be broken and up to know they’d managed to stick to their rules. For their own sanity’s sake.  
  
A few minutes later Jean found himself settling against the headboard after slipping out of his shirt and boxers, trying to find a pose that wasn’t all too revealing while still comfortable.   
“Don’t freak on me”, Eren hummed, pencil already gliding over the paper, even though Jean was still sorting himself out. “I’ve seen you naked plenty times.”  
Even though that was true at that very moment it felt a little like it wasn’t. Eren’s gaze was so much more intense than it usually was when they were like this.   
When they had sex Eren was as impatient as he was with everything else, hands rough and eyes hungry when they drank in the sight of Jean’s body spread out or hovering over him, pressing kisses and biting bruises into heated skin.   
  
But like this, with a few feet of distance between them there was a new tension jean hadn’t really felt between them before. The feverish desperation of their fucking was gone and replaced by some sort of almost clinical curiosity. Eren’s eyes roaming his body before flicking down to the paper as he tried to capture exactly what he was seeing.   
Being at the centre of Eren’s undivided attention without the pressing need for _closer_ and _more_ was strange and a little bit terrifying. Maybe also arousing but Jean tried hard to ignore the prickle up his spine and the way his breathing picked up just so.  
  
“I think I get why you like this so much…” Eren’s words were uncharacteristically soft, barely breaking through the quiet scratch of pencil on paper. “You look … good like this. Different than usual.”   
Jean swallowed and forced a sly grin onto his face even though he knew the flush on his cheeks betrayed him.   
“We both know I’m always hot”, he said, voice more wobbly than he’d like to admit. He’d never expected this could get to him as much as it did. Eren smiled like he could see right through him and shrugged with one shoulder.   
“Well, yeah”, he agreed. “But that blush makes you look extra cute.”  
Jean would have liked to deny everything but he could feel his cheeks grow hotter from those words alone. And Eren was still looking at him like that, shamelessly taking in the shapes of Jean’s naked body.   
  
For a brief moment Jean wondered if he was the same when he drew people, if they felt what he was feeling right now.   
But no, it must be Eren. Those eyes and that grin and the way he was biting his lip in concentration, none of it was fair or appropriate and yet it got Jean embarrassingly hot and bothered.  
  
Just when he started to ask himself for how long Eren would keep this up his boyfriend lowered the sketch pad with a victorious little grin.  
“All done!”, he exclaimed before turning the pad so that Jean could see his masterpiece. It looked horrible. Squiggly lines coming together to form a misshapen monstrosity that didn’t even barely resemble something human.  
Jean blinked once, twice, wondering if Eren was serious before his boyfriend erupted in laughter, throwing the sketch pad and pencil to the side and doubling over. Jean grinned.   
“What the fuck? You suck so bad…” He got to his knees and crawled over to his boyfriend who was sitting cross-legged and still shaking at the end of the bed.  
  
“I know, right?”, Eren agreed between huffs of laughter and smiled at him all honest and bright-eyed and beautiful, it made something happy throb in Jean’s chest. “But even if I didn’t, I couldn’t possibly do you justice…”  
The blush that had been slowly dying on Jean’s cheeks was back full force and he bit his lower lip hard. The next moment Eren threw out his arms to wrap them around Jean and pull him closer into a tight hug.   
“Thanks for letting me try”, he hummed, nuzzling into Jean’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “I love you.”  
Biting his lip even harder against the wide grin spreading across his face Jean let himself relax into the hug, laying his head against Eren’s strong chest.  
“Love you too…”  


	23. [EJM, nsfw] Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i would really like to see an au (with any characters you would like i am not really in fandoms just here for my daily dose of gay) where person a (the dom) is highly irritated with person b's teasing as he cooks and decides to give him a nice spanking after dinner which kind of escalates to person b getting mouth fucked because kinky boys i live for (also i fucking love your works they are amazing)
> 
> Tags: BDSM, dom!Marco, sub!Eren, Spanking, Bondage, Blindfold, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking Mention

“Guess who’s been bad.”  
It wasn’t often that Jean was greeted not two steps behind the front door. But when he was it usually turned out to be because there was some kind of surprise waiting for him further into the apartment. He quickly shrugged out of his jacket and arched an eyebrow at Marco as he hung it up.  
“Well, I know it wasn’t me and you probably wouldn’t be this happy if it were you. So … my guess is Eren?”, he offered and threw his keys into the bowl on the sideboard where it joined two similar sets with a noisy jingle.   
“Your guess is right!” Marco’s grin was way too excited, his answer way too giddy for this to be anything but the kinky kind of “bad”. With that Jean had a very good idea what the surprise that was likely hidden somewhere in their apartment would look like.   
  
They had only very recently started to include Eren in these kinds of play, wanting to settle their fresh threeway dynamics a bit before introducing more intricate power play in the bedroom.   
He’d observed them a lot, had watched Jean blissfully sink to his knees as Marco took control with casual familiarity. Had watched Jean follow the harshest orders and endure pain and humiliation with a happy smile, thanking Marco honestly for every second after they were done. And apparently it had fascinated him enough to ask for the same after a long while as impartial observer.   
It was cute, his experimental submission, still toeing the boundaries and figuring out what exactly it was he wanted when he let Marco take control. But he was enthusiastic to learn and so very eager to please, looking forward to every new lesson, every bit of training he received, every chance to make them happy. It was hard, not giving him what he wanted when he craved the attention this much so they usually gave in. Or, Marco did and then they figured out a way for Jean to fit into the scene, depending on their mood.   
Sometimes Jean liked to join Eren on his knees, sometimes he took a more leading role and other times he just watched, happy to see his boyfriends enjoying themselves in this intimate, intense way.   
Today he was already feeling an itch towards a certain possibility. But first he’d have to check in with the others.  
  
“What did he do?”, he asked, bracing one hand against the wall as he reached down with the other, slipping his shoes off.  
“Whine about you working late.” Marco grinned at the twitch of Jean’s eyebrows. “I know. Cute, right? But he was so annoying and such a brat, I knew he wanted something out of it.”  
“So?” They finally shared a quick kiss as Marco sneaked his arms around Jean’s waist and lowered his voice.   
“So … we had dinner and after that I had him clean the dishes.”  
Jean nodded with a smile, knowing full well how convincing Marco could be when he was in pissed dom mode, making them want to do something, anything to get back on his good side. Even chores.   
“And now?”, he asked, very keen to know what kind of punishment Marco had thought of giving their eager boy.  
“Now he’s … kind of blindfolded and strapped naked to the kitchen table.” Jean blinked. Then swallowed. The sudden mental image overwhelmingly tempting. He couldn’t wait.   
“Show me”, he asked and Marco quickly tugged him down the hall with a very knowing smirk.  
  
The first thing Jean noticed was how hot it was in their little kitchen, the warm air wafting out into the hallway the moment Marco opened the door for him. His boyfriend had obviously been careful not to let Eren get too cold, naked and mostly immobile as he was.  
The next thing Jean noticed was, of course, Eren’s bare form splayed out across the table. His arms were stretched out, dark ropes leading to the legs on opposing ends of the table, looping around them tightly to keep Eren constrained. He was wearing a black satin blindfold, his hair slightly mussed and face flushed with excitement, straining towards the door but unable to see who had entered. His lower legs were strapped to his thighs with wide black leather belts, keeping them bent as they shamelessly fell open. He was hard, stiff cock lying flushed and already slick on his tight lower stomach.  
It was a completely gorgeous view and Jean felt his own cock stiffen with excitement, a happy flush crawling up his neck.  
  
“I might have edged him a little while we were waiting for you…”, Marco offered with an almost devilish smirk.  
“Jean?”, Eren called out and Jean just got harder at how desperate and already wrecked that pretty voice sounded. He couldn’t help but respond, stepping closer as if spellbound.   
“Yeah. ‘m home…”, he mumbled while running a hand through soft, dark hair. It was already slightly damp with sweat. For how long had Marco already played with him? Kept him tied up and pushed him close again and again only to back off at the last second?   
Jean had first-hand experience of how devastatingly amazing Marco’s edging was and how much devilish fun his boyfriend had torturing him like that.  
  
“Thank fuck, I’m…”, Eren breathed, pushing up into Jean’s gentle hand. “I didn’t know if I could … Marco’s fucking evil…”  
“Watch it”, Marco warned, the happy grin in his eyes not making it into the harsh words and Eren trembled. But Jean only hummed knowingly and leaned down to press a kiss against Eren’s forehead.   
“I know. That’s why you pissed him off, didn’t you? You wanted this…”  
Eren took a stutter little breath and Jean could watch the flush on his cheeks darken as he squirmed, unable to do much, tied up as he was. But after a while Eren swallowed and gave a tiny nod.   
“Y-yeah…”, he breathed, hands briefly balling into fists before relaxing again.  
“And I bet he’s not done with you…”, Jean continued and looked over at Marco who seemed to browse the drawer with their wooden kitchen utensils.  
“Far from it”, Marco agreed, picking up a spoon and inspecting it closely before putting it back and continuing his search. Jean had a feeling what he was looking for. “Tell him what I told you, Eren.”   
  
Eren shivered again, incredibly responsive, even just to Marco’s voice. It was beautiful.   
“He … he said that my p-punishment could wait … until you got home. So you could … could watch”, he stuttered, toes curling and voice hot with arousal.   
“And?”, Marco prompted him to continue while he eyed a spatula, then nodded decisively and closed the drawer.  
“And that…” Eren swallowed, voice dipping even deeper when he continued. “That you could f-fuck my face while … while he s-spanks me. If you … if you want…”  
Jean barely managed to bite back an excited groan, already completely hard by this point. He could easily imagine himself pulling out his cock and stuffing it down Eren’s throat while Marco worked that smart little ass until it was red all over. There really was just one way to respond to an offer like that, wasn’t there?  
  
“Fuck yes.”


	24. [EJM, nsfw] Joining In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eren and Marco walking in on Jean using a dildo (not to drag you away from the fabulous shklance you've been spewing out, I just woke up at an ungodly hour and this idea WoUlD NoT leave my head)
> 
> Tags: Polyamory, Toys, Voyeurism

It had started like a true fairytale, as dates with Marco tended to go. They had packed snacks and taken their bikes out of the city and to the lake, cooling off in the shallow waters and picnicking on the shore,  a row of wildly grown shrubs hiding them from curious gazes as they’d made out lazily in the sweltering heat, rolling around on their towels and laughing against each other’s lips.  
But then dark clouds had started to gather, hiding the sun and darkening the blue sky and within minutes a storm had broken loose, thick droplets of rain splashing down and cooling off the summer air.  
By the time they arrived at Marco and Jean’s apartment they were soaked to the bone and shivering as cool droplets rolled down their necks and fell from the tips of their hair.  
  
The initial plan had been to spend the night at Eren’s, maybe cook some dinner and watch a show or play some games. But his apartment was on the other end of the city and they really weren’t in the mood to bike further than they had to while the world was drowning around them and doing it’s best to get them as well.  
So it was Marco’s place they stumbled into, Marco’s hallway they dripped full of rainwater and Marco’s washing machine they stuffed their soaked clothes and wet towels into before drying off with fresh ones from the bathroom cabinet.  
  
“God, I swear it cooled off by like thirty degrees”, Eren shivered, teeth clattering as he rubbed the towel across his head in an attempt to dry his hair at least a little.    
“Yeah”, Marco agreed as he wrapped a towel around his waist. It was way too short, revealing his thick thighs and the trail of coarse hair that led down… “I can put on water for tea and then get us some dry clothes? I bet we have a pair of sweatpants that fit you.”  
Head pulled out of the gutter Eren nodded, still a little in a daze, before following Marco into the kitchen where his boyfriend put on a kettle.  
  
“Is uh … is Jean home?”, he asked and tried very hard to sound casual. It was fine, he was long used to the situation. That Marco had a fiancé he’d known since forever and who he was living with, of course. Luckily Marco was incredible at time management and very generous with his affections so that neither of them ever had to feel neglected.  
But Eren had adapted and even managed to build a tentative friendship with Jean, after their rocky start. There was always full disclosure and all three of them were happy with the way it was.  
  
But Eren had never stood in their kitchen without as much as a pair of pants on and it did feel like he was intruding a little. They usually limited activities that required taking off clothes to his place or the car or wherever, not because they had to but because Eren felt uncomfortable fucking in the bed Marco shared with his fiancé.  
And the thought of being caught by said fiancé wrapped only in a towel was  at least a little embarrassing. Not something he was looking to experience anytime soon.  
  
“Oh no, he’s shopping with his mother and sister, don’t worry. Not that he’d have anything against you being here, yeah?”  
“Uhm … yeah”, Eren nodded, knowing full well that he’d never stop feeling at least a little like an intruder in this apartment. It was just easier when he was out with Marco or had him at his own place.  
“Come on, let’s find some clothes.”  
  
As it turned out Jean wasn’t shopping with his mother and sister.  
When Eren stepped into the bedroom after Marco they found him on the bed, sheets around him tousled and one of the pillows having been shoved to the floor. He was stark naked, face and chest flushed a pretty pink, hair sticking up in every direction and cock straining against his stomach, clear fluid dripping from the tip to pool on his skin.  
One of his hands was fisted in the sheets while the other was holding a bright green dildo that he was riding slowly with experienced, mesmerizing rolls of his slim hips. He was wearing a pair of headphones which would explain why he hadn’t heard them come in, eyes screwed shut and biting his flushed bottom lip, needy moans and whines escaping him with every movement of his hips.  
  
Eren shrieked a surprised noise, one hand flying up to clamp down over his own mouth as he felt his cheeks flush deeply. He knew he should turn away, leave the room, pretend he hadn’t seen anything.  
But something about the sight was hypnotic. He couldn’t command his eyes to move away, let alone just turn around and leave.  
  
In his mind Jean was perpetually grumpy and abrasive. Maybe a little dorky sometimes and Eren had been pretty sure there was more to him, something fun and lovable but that side had always been just out of his reach with no way to grasp what was under that cool exterior.  
This now … this was a thing of beauty. A side of Jean he’d never even thought about. Passionate and needy and so very sexy Eren couldn’t help but want him. In a very primal and inelegant way he wanted Jean.  
  
Marco’s eyes flicked over to him and he could only guess what thoughts were running through that clever mind when Marco smirked at him and then stepped forward until he was standing next to the bed.  
Jean’s movements had sped up and he was panting now, mouth open with his tongue poking out in a way that was downright cute. Maybe he was getting close … Eren’s stomach flipped at the idea that he might watch Jean lose it, twitching and moaning and shooting ropes of pearly white come across his own stomach and chest…  
  
Then Marco reached down to pull out one of the ear pieces, grinning down at his fiancé with a downright nasty expression. Jean’s eyes flew open as he jumped, the sudden movement driving the dildo into him to the hilt and making him _mewl_.  
Marco just grinned wider.  
“Mind if we join, love?”  
  
Eren’s mouth ran completely dry when Jean’s eyes met his, flicking up and down his almost naked body. Compared to the state Jean was in he wasn’t even embarrassed anymore. At least that’s what he thought until Jean’s eyes landed on his crotch and he realized he was hard.  
The pressing need to flee the room flooded Eren’s mind for all but two seconds until Jean’s glistening lips pulled into a grin that looked just gorgeous on his wrecked face.  
  
“Please…”


	25. [EJM, nsfw] A Smile For The Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Please don't feel pressured to get this one done!) FACE SITTING. idk of its a kink of yours but if not then delete but AYYEEE imagine Eren or Marco wants Jean to sit on their face and eat him out while the other watches/records/jacks off to it. Jeans never done that before and hes kinda nervous about it (WHAT IF I ACCIDENTALLY CRUSH HIS FACE??) but since he's never done this before.... maaaan is he sensitive and his bfs lov how reactive he is <3
> 
> Tags: Face Sitting, Rimming, Dirty Talk, Filming, Voyeurism, Exhibitionism

“What if you can’t breathe? What … what if I break your neck? I saw it on the internet, it happens!” Across from him Eren snorted a very inelegant laugh, fiddling with his phone before dropping it on the mattress between them.   
“Do you believe everything you see on the internet?”  
Marco showed a little more compassion, reached for his hand and squeezed it lovingly as he shot Eren a stern look. A warning to behave.  
  
“You won’t break my neck, Jean. We’ll be careful. And if for some reason I can’t breathe I’ll let you know, yeah? Tap your thigh or something.”  
Jean huffed a helpless little laugh because of course Marco had an answer. Marco always had an answer. Enough to rob Jean of every silly excuse he’d come up with, since they first talked about trying this.  
“But if you really don’t want to we can do something else, okay?”   
  
Even Eren hummed his agreement at the words, both of them still so patient and careful.  
And that was the problem, wasn’t it? Jean _didn’t_ want to do something else, he wanted to go there and try that deliciously dirty thing Marco’d purred into his ear about a week ago. He wanted to straddle his boyfriend’s face and make the pretty guy eat him out while Eren watched and whispered filth to him, told him how hot he looked.  
But of course they would never force him into anything so if Jean wanted to do this he had to admit to actually wanting it. An obstacle that still wasn’t easy for him to overcome.  
  
A crooked grin spread across Eren’s face as he watched Jean struggle with the answer. He’d always been better at picking up on these kinds of subtle games, at telling when Jean was playing coy just for the hell of it.  
“Come on”, he purred, scooting forward and leaning in. “You wanna sit on prince Charming’s face or what?”  
Marco chuckled a low “God, Eren…” while Jean couldn’t do anything but bite his lip, fight the blush creeping onto his cheeks and, finally, nod.  
  
They didn’t need long at all to undress each other completely after that, the heat that had cooled off during their little negotiation quickly simmering to life again.   
Before Jean knew what was happening he was straddling Marco’s chest, facing away from his boyfriend and looking at Eren who had settled at the end of the bed, stroking his dick with an utterly unashamed grin and holding his phone with the other hand.  
  
“Smile for the camera, sweetheart”, he snickered and Jean felt a delicious, hot pull somewhere in his abdomen. It wasn’t fair. Eren knew getting filmed made him feel all hot and naughty, the familiar tingle already spreading through his trembling limbs.  
But Marco’s hands were warm and broad on his thighs, gently nudging him backwards, dreamy praise drifting up to him. The perfect balance of getting riled up and kept safe, just what he always felt between his two boyfriends.  
  
With a last, unsteady breath Jean let himself sink down, Marco’s fingers digging into his thighs, helping him along, and then there was the first swipe of a tongue against his hole, hot and wet and soft, so strange and wonderful it made Jean jump with surprise.   
“Aww, look at you”, Eren crooned, thumb swirling across his tip. He enjoyed this way too much. “How’s it feel, huh?”  
Jean wheezed an overwhelmed breath at the next swipe of Marco’s tongue, slow and flat across his entrance.  
  
“I, oh…”  
Underneath him Marco sighed, deep and happy, and Jean shivered at the hot breath against his sensitive skin, at the way Marco moved to suck at his rim, wet and unapologetically noisy.  
“Oh, ohhh…”  
“Sounds like it feels good”, came Eren’s voice through the haze, a low tease that made Jean’s cock jump. “But would you look at that, dirty boy’s already soaking wet…”  
  
Jean swallowed, blinked a few times before he managed to look down. He really was leaking a puddle of sticky precome across Marco’s chest after barely two licks and a tiny bit of dirty talk. Damn, this was getting to him. But the embarrassment only made him harder, another drop dribbling from his slit right before Eren’s eyes.  
“Is it the camera?”, his boyfriend purred while Marco kept going, rolling his clever tongue against Jean’s hole and slowly, so very slowly, teasing him open, softening him. “Or the tongue up your ass? Marco’s pretty good at that, huh?”  
  
Just then Marco pushed deeper, spreading Jean open on his tongue and the feeling was so weird and exciting it made him yelp, hands grabbing Marco’s hips to steady his trembling body.    
“Ah, scratch that, I don’t care”, Eren chuckled and moved a little closer, reaching out to give Marco a few slow, tight strokes that made him moan against Jean, vibrations heavenly. “As long as you keep making noises like that. Trust me, pretty boy: We’re only getting started.”  
The way Jean knew his boyfriends that was a promise they intended to keep.


	26. [EJM, nsfw] Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Incubi!AU
> 
> Tags: Incubus!Jean, Incubus!Marco, Shapeshifting, Mild Bodyhorror, Blowjob, Fingering

Eren stirs, breathes a low noise into the fabric that feels so nice against his warm cheek, cool and soft and … nothing like his own pillow. Twitching fully awake with a gasp he pushes himself upright, eyes blinking open and adjusting to the low, warm light of the room he’s in. Entirely unfamiliar with it’s high ceilings and sheer curtains wafting in a breeze he can’t feel, not even when his skin turns clammy with fear.   
The last thing he remembers is going over his anatomy notes one last time for the night and taking a break to rest his eyes, just for a minute, and then…  
  
With a thoughtful hum Eren once more looks around the room that’s empty except for the large bed he found himself on. Something is off, there are no light sources for the warm glow that’s enveloping him, no walls behind the billowing curtains. The sheets feel expensive, so soft as Eren runs his hands over them, like nothing he’s ever touched before, slipping through his fingers almost like water.  
He wills the fabric to unravel, to drip and splash across the mattress, but the sheets don’t change, his palms still dry as he raises them with a frown.  
This is not a dream he can control and the realization comes with an uncomfortable twinge. That never happened.  
  
Before he can dwell on the fact that awareness didn’t bring him power tonight the hairs on the nape of his neck prickle upright and a split-second later there’s movement. It flickers through his peripherals, makes his pulse spike, and then there’s a form manifesting, a body, right in front of him on the bed.   
  
It’s a young man with sparking eyes and a shabby undercut and … horns. They protrude from the tangled mop of his hair, glistening a dark maroon colour and curving backwards. He gives Eren a sultry grin for all but two seconds before his expression changes to surprise.  
“Oh…?”, he hums and raises his hands to inspect them. The skin from his elbows to the tips of his fingers matches the colour of his horns and he has claws, long and sharp and sturdy, that he clacks together in amusement.  
  
“I … didn’t expect this”, he chuckles and then he moves to sit up on his knees and – oh, he’s naked. Very naked. Eren averts his eyes but he can’t help them being drawn back again by a sudden movement. A swish, elegant and swift, as the man – creature? – flicks his tail around. Yes, he has a tail. It’s the same shade of maroon, long and thin. Tipped with a little arrow shape.  
“Kinky…”  
  
Then the stranger’s eyes settle on something behind Eren and he grins. Eren doesn’t want to turn around.  
“Well, look at you”, he purrs, licks his lips with a tongue that’s too long and way too pointed. “Can I get a piece of that, too?”  
There’s an amused snort behind Eren, way too close, and he twitches to the side, legs tangling in the sheets as he almost falls over and only just manages to catch himself on his elbows.   
  
Another man, another creature, casually leaning against the headboard and watching him with warm but very curious eyes. He has the same horns, the same claws and strange discolouring of his arms, the same swishing tail as the other one. Only that his are a black that’s so dark it seems to swallow all the light around it. His dark hair flops into a face that’s way too kind for what he probably is.   
He rolls those big, round eyes at his partner before turning to Eren.  
  
“Don’t be afraid”, he hums, making Eren flinch as he reaches out but only helps him untangle from the sheets. “We’re not going to hurt you.”  
“Nah”, the other one agrees and scoots closer. “Quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
“This is a dream”, Eren says, trying to sound very confident and failing. “This is _my_ dream. You can’t hurt me.”  
The one with the maroon colouring scoffs, a sharp grin making it’s way onto his features.  
“Let’s keep it at we won’t…”  
“Jean!”, the other one interjects, sounding almost scolding before he turns his attention to Eren again. “Do you know what we are, beautiful?”  
  
Eren lets out a breath. This is a dream, a figment of imagination, it has to be. There’s no harm in putting a name to what his subconsciousness cooked up for him today. He has been … frustrated lately.  
“You’re succubi”, he shrugs, seeming more casual than he feels and earning a warm smile from the black one.  
  
“Incubi today, from the looks of it”, corrects the other one, Jean, with a pointed look down at his own cock that’s flaccid but already impressive, not unlike the other one’s. “Depends on what you want, I guess.”  
“What’s important is that we’re here to make you feel good. Will you let us?”  
Eren swallows, regards them both for a long time. If this is a dream he might as well enjoy himself, it sure beats _Chapter 11.6:_ _Appendicular Muscles of the Pelvic Girdle and Lower Limbs_.  
“Yeah, why not?”, he shrugs and the next thing he knows he’s on his back with a very enthusiastic demon palming at his sweatpants while the other watches and smiles.

~

Eren was squirming, panting, fingers numb and coherent thought nothing but a far-away memory. He’d long since lost count of how many times the two of them had brought him to completion, working whatever magic they commanded to keep him hard and ready for more.

“Shit, you taste so good”, Jean breathed against his lips, not for the first time either, before licking deep into his mouth again with a tongue that was way too nimble and pointed. It should have felt weird, invasive and foreign, but for some reason the sensation just stoked the fire flaring in his abdomen.

When Jean separated from him moments later, tongue licking across sharp teeth, Eren strained after him. But the demon just grinned and looked down at his partner who was busy between Eren’s legs, swallowing around his throbbing erection.

“Best meal we’ve had in what, Marco? Decades? Ah, centuries!”

The answering hum Marco gave made Eren’s toes curl, his grip around the rough horns tightening as his head fell back with a pitiful sound. Marco seemed to take that as a sign to suck even harder, head bobbing up and down while his lips and tongue and the tight squeeze of his throat sent Eren straight into blissful oblivion.

When he came back down Marco was licking his twitching cock clean and Jean’s lips were pressed against his once more, wicked tongue dipping into his mouth and soft moans of approval vibrating between them.

“That’s it”, Jean murmured as he pulled back just enough to speak. “Fuck, you’re such a perfect little thing…”

“Jean…”

Maroon fingers cupped his cheek and then sharp claws trailed down to his jaw to tap against his chin. The touch sent electric sparks down Eren’s spine and straight to his cock which, incredibly, still hadn’t flagged even a bit.

“It’s been so long since we had a human who could take all this. Your kind usually is so … fragile…”

Finally Marco pulled away from his cock, lips red and glistening as he looked up at both of them.

“Don’t be rude, Jean”, he chided, then licked a few stray droplets of pearly come from his chin. The sight of his dexterous tongue was way too hot.

“What, it’s true! Humans suck. But you…” He turned back to Eren, trailing his long claw down the column of Eren’s throat to the dip of his collarbone. “You’re still not begging for mercy…”

Marco looked like he wanted to say something but first he sat up, carefully detaching Eren’s stiff fingers from his horns before leaning in close to lick a drop of sweat from Eren’s temple.

“Aren’t you in pain?”, Marco whispered as his broad hands wrapped around Eren’s waist. Eren wasn’t a small guy by any means but those long, black fingers almost wrapped around him entirely. The revelation made him shimmy his hips, abused backside throbbing and twitching but…

“No”, he mumbled back and it was the truth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he figured he should be, had come more times than he could count. His body should be shutting down by now. But for some reason it wasn’t, the only sign of his exhaustion a pleasant weight in his limbs that was offset by a prickly sensitivity.

It was all the best things of overstimulation without any of the drawbacks. Eren would keep floating like this forever, if they could.

“I … Can I fuck you again?”, he rasped, cupping both of Marco’s cheeks and tilting that cute face upwards to look at it. A warm smile spread across full, damp lips.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want”, Marco sighed and leaned forward to capture Eren’s lips in a kiss that wasn’t quite as deep as the ones Jean had given him but not a bit less possessive.

Then he rolled over to get onto elbows and knees, cheeks coming to rest on his hands from where he winked at Eren.

“Come on, don’t keep me waiting”, Marco purred and the words sent Eren scrambling. He needed Jean’s support to even get into position, legs shaking under his weight and hands grabbing Marco’s soft, round ass like his life depended on it.

Marco let out a happy noise and tilted his hips up, his black tail coming to drape around Eren’s shoulders like a scarf. Jean snickered, his hands on slim hips as Eren lined himself up, tip of his excited dick nudging against Marco’s opening. It was so soft and wet, ready to suck him right in…

“You sure you can still…”

“Fuck yes”, Eren hissed and slowly started to push inside. At the same time he felt slick fingers nudge against his hole and paused. Jean must have retracted his claws again…

“You fuck him and I fuck you”, the demon rumbled, pushing deeper and deeper while nudging Eren’s hips forward with his other hand. “Deal?”

Grinding his teeth at the doubled stimulation Eren gave a strained but determined nod. This was his chance, he could do what he wanted.

“Deal…”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
